


Internal War

by RinSlayer



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Attraction, Betrayal, Bonding, Coma, Daedric Artifacts, Daedric Princes, Defeat, Developing Friendships, Dibella - Freeform, Distrust, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Mehrunes Dagon - Freeform, Non-Canon Relationship, Oblivion Crisis, Opposites Attract, Post-Betrayal, Sarcasm, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim Main Quest, Smut, Stendarr - Freeform, Temple of Mara, Time Skips, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts, loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSlayer/pseuds/RinSlayer
Summary: She woke up. Not in a grassy meadow that became a battlefield nor the fiery lands of the daedric realm she grew up on. No. She woke up buried in snow, body freezing and a blizzard raging upon the land she was on. Strikingly cold, enough to make the pits of fire within her wane. How long has she been asleep? How long has it been since she last saw a golden dragon defeat the daedric prince she served? Was she still serving Mehrunes Dagon?No... her death was long past due, her time was done. Did death decide to coy with her? Was this a dream? No, dremora's do not dream. They fight.In a land she does not know, a nameless Dremora awakens.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this. This is very creative to me. I never thought I would ever decide to try creating a story that involved a demonic like character. Dremora's are just that for me. But lately, I have been intrigued with the whole ordeal of their nature and all of a sudden this came up. I don't think this will really work out with how slow I am to update, but I am thinking about everything. Hopefully, much better than the messy format I got from "A New Beginning". 
> 
> Anyway, go read!

It was cold when she had woken up. Her body was frigid, ready to crumble into fragments but her armor kept them together. Her eyes glowed red as she looked around her surroundings, snow fell on her like a plague. With every second she waited, the more of the frozen water fell on top of her, burying her underneath. How long has it been since she last had awoken? Memories of a great battle, the sky red, and meteors falling from the heavens were the last she remembered. A golden dragon battling the daedric prince, Mehrunes Dagon. How long has she been out of combat for the snow to start? How many seasons have passed since they had been defeated? Her arm reached out, touching her head expecting to feel her horns, only to find rough jagged spots where her horns once were. Cold panic seeped into her bones, who had dared break her horns off of her?

As she stood up her ribs ached, body begging to succumb to the cold to find rest. How weak had her body gotten? She felt like an infant that had come out of the mother's warm womb, weak. Skin soft, the hard shell that once surrounded her whole body had disappeared due to her prolonged sleep. It must have been eras since she had last seen daylight. Daylight that continued to hide from her. She moved only to fall back down as her legs gave out on her. Why was she reduced to such state? Had she not served her purpose, was she not allowed to rest? A dreamless slumber she had been, sleep with no dreams. Ashen skin which she used to have become pale, enough to camouflage herself within the snow. Muscles cried out, begging for warmth. She raised herself once more, her eyes catching a flicker of an orange glow.

The orange glow grew closer, enough that she was able to make out the figures that moved the glow. Humans. The ones controlling the small fire were humans! Her eyes watched as their mouths moved, speaking to one another. The language she may understand but could not comprehend as her ears numb unable to hear anything. As her vision blackened, a hand reached out towards her. Friend or foe, she will know.

* * *

 The sight of wooden ceilings and stone walls were the first she realized. Abruptly standing up from the bed she was on, she immediately rushed out through the door and onto a hallway. There was no one wandering around the halls and around her were cases that held greatswords, a table with food and a shelf that held... one daedra heart. Her blood began to boil as she saw the still-beating heart, slowly walking towards it to hold in within her palm. The valves and veins were burned together to keep the blood from seeping out, it gave a dim glow but it was still beating. Whoever these people were they had their fair share of fights to be able to fight someone of her kind.

"Ah you're awake," a calm deep voice said from the hall. How did she not hear the footsteps? Turning she saw the person to be a man possibly in his late years as his white hair is showing. Despite the subtle wrinkles shown, the man had a built body from the way his armor seems to encase his frame. A warrior that has yet fallen. She can respect someone like him.

The man's eyes noticed the daedra heart she held, releasing a huff. He walked passed her and sat on a chair adjacent to the table with food. "I had a feeling that will interest you," he says as he grabbed for a tankard of mead. The amber liquid sloshed around the tankard as the man drank the mead. The fallen woman clutched the heart tighter, the urge to pounce on the man to bring justice to whoever heart she held grew by the second.

But she has no authority to do so. Her rank has been forgotten, soiled, stomped on the minute she had failed to serve and aid the place of the daedric prince. The connection she used to have in the realms of the daedra, gone.

"Perhaps we should trade names. Kodlak Whitemane" he informed her with a small smile. It was the smile that threw her off. Why was he willing to be nice to a being such as her?

She should not feel embarrassed, she shouldn't. So why is she flustered at that she cannot answer him? "I am by rank. A rank which holds no meaning now" she murmured at him. Thankfully, Kodlak caught on to what she meant as he gave her a sympathetic stare.

"Then a name, you shall find," he told her like a riddle. She knew that humans lived with names rather than rank but must she join this custom as well? It is a custom that is foreign, certainly not wanted as of right now. She let a growl escape her lips.

"Am I to listen to a human that possess a heart of my own kind?" she asked, her voice rising with every word. She had the right to be angry. Kodlak chuckled placing the tankard back on the table. His silver like eyes stared at her own red eyes. He stood at his full height, which was embarrassing to the dremora since she was shorter than most of her own. He towered over her by a head and a half, having to tilt his head downwards to meet her eye to eye.

"Then you would be a fool to think that you can survive a den full of warriors," he warned her. The nameless dremora glared at the man her free hand ready to reach out and grip his neck.

"Harbinger? You have been gone for a- oh, hello" another voice interrupted them. Another man in his younger years, the late twenties, stood by the archway his hand on the pommel of his greatsword. He must have sensed the danger. Kodlak laughed loudly placing his hand on her shoulder patting it.

"Relax, Vilkas. The dremora woman just saw the heart. Nothing too important" nothing important? She wanted nothing more but to rip that throat apart and throw it to the sea of endless fire. As she was about to open her mouth, Vilkas stalked towards her with a heavy glare directed at her. Kodlak intervened before the two unleashed. Vilkas had been against bringing the dremora back to Jorvasskr since the very beginning but Aela and Farkas's big hearts convinced him to bring her back home. If only he was able to convince them not to.

Looking at the man he admired "Master, I think it is time for her to leave. Go back to her own realm" he hissed out the words continuing to glare at the woman in front of him.

Kodlak frowned "I am no one's master, Vilkas" he halted "She is allowed to stay as long as she wishes but if it will make you comfortable, you may watch over her" Vilkas faltered looking at Kodlak with disbelief. As much as he admired and respected the man, this was a decision that made him question the wise man. Ever so slightly.

She watched them argue about what to do with her, the rage within her building up. How dare they treat her as if she was not in the room with them! She joined the argument but it did nothing but stress them all out.

"If you wish, you may kill me now! Let my suffering end!" she yelled at both of them. The yelling attracted the rest that was upstairs, Aela and Farkas went down quickly knowing why there was yelling.

Kodlak grew confused at her, what suffering was she talking about? Sensing the human's confusion, she growled at them for being unaware this whole time. Aela and Farkas were just in time to hear what she was about to say.

"I am a dremora, one of the highest in rank. A rank no more. I have been asleep for decades only to be awoken in a land and world I do not know. Carried and taken care of humans of all races. You should have killed me the moment you saw me!" it was frustration that drove her to explain to the humans. Will they care about her? Or will they end her like many would once she appears like the threat they know she is?

Kodlak only gave her a sad smile. Was it pity? No, it was sympathy. She realized that she hated it as well. Her claws extended as her anger built up, the claws piercing the beating heart and contained blood within seeped through the tears. Before she knew it, her own hands had crushed a heart of her own race. It was cruel realization that she can never be part of the daedric realm she used to protect with all her life. Dremora's don't show any sign of weakness. So why were they looking at her as if they could understand her all of a sudden?! She snarled placing the heart back on the shelf, grimacing as the blood dripped from her claws.

Aela leaned against the wall "We need to give her a name. We can't call her you all the time" the woman made a point. Kodlak only shook his head.

"She will be the one to choose. Not us. A name she will like and knows will fit her" he explained to them. This was respect that the dremora never expected to encounter. He could have told her to leave or ordered one of his warriors to kill her. But he did not. This warrior was allowing her to live, for better or for worse. By the corner of her eye, she noticed another young man looking like the warrior Vilkas but this one appeared more war like with his broad shoulders and big frame. They wore the same face. Brothers, she thought. It was uncommon for her to encounter brothers with the same face and possibly same age and birth date. Nonetheless, he had a more calming atmosphere than Vilkas as he smiled warmly at her. 

"Farkas. Hopefully, you will stick around?" he asked her as his blood brother began to yap at him. Giving him a blank stare, she merely nodded her head. She must keep her composure or else these humans will take advantage of her weakened state. The young man beamed at her walking closer to her as he began to talk her eats off. She listened tentatively, observing the smile on his face with a glare. Aela could only shake her head. Farkas needed to know that she was still a danger despite how neutral she appeared. For the meantime that is. 

Kodlak allowed the group to drag their guest to the mead hall where they were greeted with mixed surprises. Skjor had expected them to show up with it but surprising that it was compliant during the whole ordeal. The dremora analyzed each person within the room, some had left after witnessing who their unexpected guest was and the ones that remained only stared at her as if she was a spectacle or a show. It was downright humiliating and infuriating. She ate the slab of meat that was dropped on her plate by a drunk man whose eyes were red and his mouth forming into a sneer. A woman gave her some burnt looking green sticks which tasted like nothing upon the first bite. A race she recognized as a dunmer gave her sweet treat. It had a white glaze over the top and it was soft. The dremora began to wonder why the prince did not give treats such as this. Who was she kidding? Mehrunes Dagon had no time for such frivolous things. 

The companions were otherwise in the merry moment. The guest may be intimidating but of course, they would not let a feast die out. Rankless as she was, it is best if she were to die now. She cannot retain her honor back nor her rank back due to inactivity in battle and servitude. But she had a feeling that the Daedric Prince can sense her presence from the plains of Oblivion. Regardless, she takes advantage of what she is given. 

Skjor watch it eat the food that was served for them. Why had Kodlak allowed this vermin to roam around? He watched Vilkas scorn at it as well. Maybe he can persuade the man to talk to Kodlak once more regarding it. So tried he did.

Vilkas shook his head "I cannot Skjor. Kodlak has instructed me to watch over her" Skjor sighed loudly. Aela knew who the subject of the topic was but did not intervene. It's best if the two talked this out despite having the same opinion about the dremora. 

"Vilkas, I can see how much you despise its presence. Only you can talk Kodlak of letting it stay" Vilkas's eyes widened at the way Skjor addressed the woman. The dremora knew that they were talking about her and was disgusted by being referred to as 'it'. Despite being a different race, completely, she is still a she. Not some object.

It was Aela that spoke up this time "That is enough, Skjor. She is not an It. She may be different from us but you can tell that she is a warrior, something that we are" her voice was venomous. Though she had a close bond with the man, she hated the way he was treating the guest. The tension was high and Farkas began to wonder if he will need to join a brawl. 

"I can speak for myself" the rankless woman spoke up standing up from the seat. Farkas watched as the armor she wore began to glow dimly red giving an aura of danger. Skjor was alert immediately scenting the change of mood from the guest. Even if her horns have been torn off from her head, the roots that still had the remaining parts of the horns looked terrifying under the lights. Her dark hair reminding Vilkas of lightless night, it stirred something within him.

The wolf did not know what it was, though. 

Just as everyone thought that a brawl will occur, the Harbinger appeared then everyone visibly relaxed. Internally, however, their minds were disturbed. The white-haired warrior scoured the room, his eyes landing on Skjor and the Dremora. Both had their eyes set on the senior following his movements as he sat down next to her. As casual as anyone could get, Kodlak began to eat and drink as if the feast had not been disturbed.

He eyed them raising a brow "This is a feast is it not? Celebrate!" the tense mood instantly became joyous once more. Kodlak chatted with the fellow veteran warriors, exchanging stories for the day and laughing it off like true camaraderie. Farkas talked and talked showing off his frame and armor explaining how each dent appeared as well as the scars he received. Aela then made a tale about the blizzard that raged in the far north, her tale was not exaggerated, however. This is where the Dremora had received the weather information.

They found her up north.

Perhaps if she were to look at a map she will recognize where she was. As she sat down Kodlak involved her in the conversations motioning for Vilkas to join the group as well. The young one hesitated but relented when Kodlak looked at him with stern eyes. It was easy for him to share his experiences and ask for advice concerning how he may be able to prolong his travels when he is not out doing tasks. A man by the name of Vignar Gray-mane laughed telling Vilkas that he should always bring a bedroll, something that the young one never did. Vignar joked about bringing a woman as well to warm up the bedroll resulting for a fiery blush to appear on the student's cheeks. 

Kodlak laughed loudly patting the lad's back "He is only joking, lad. But he is right with the bedroll. Perhaps you may bring your brother this time help carry the baggage" the man then eyed the nameless, a smile appearing "Or you may bring our guest. She will surely need a guide" Vilkas's mood plummeted instantly, the smile that began to form instantly gone. 

"I will decline with-" Kodlak cut him off

"No. There is a task that I will need for you to do." he waited for Vilkas to calm down in the meantime. Farkas was the patient one between the twins but he has his own turning point that may set his mood off. Vilkas may be intelligent in contrast to his brother, but his temper can easily flare. The fallen watched the two exchange words knowing that the tone he set was commanding, even she felt inclined to do his will but her own discipline and loyalty to the prince of destruction. Why was she acting so civil? Her very nature was to wreak havoc on the mortal realm but here she was eating the food that is on the tables. The tables were wooden... unlike in oblivion where the tables needed to be stone to withstand the rives of lava and fire. 

Vilkas huffed but relented "What is the task, harbinger?" Kodlak knew that the title was Vilkas's way of saying 'I am irritated at you' but the lad meant no harm. 

"Jarl Elisif asked us to be a guard for an upcoming event in the palace. The event will be a years notice from now but she informed us early so she will be able to organize it. I want you and her to be the guards, I will be explaining to her the... situation" Kodlak ended eyeing the two. Vignar snickered as he drank, he knew what the old man was doing and he may be against it but it was damn fun to watch. Vilkas stood up to protest but he felt a strong presence behind him. He turned to look and there she was, the damn dremora glaring at him. She was eyeing him challenging him to further protest against his superior. Vilkas knew that stare enough and he sighed loudly accepting the defeat.

He agreed and wandered away from the group not ready to look at the nameless in the eye. Kodlak chuckled, the year will be interesting this time indeed. 

* * *

 The feast went on until midnight, the rarity that was not drunk helped the others get to bed as another day of tasks or none will be ahead of them. Unsurprisingly, she did not indulge herself in the mortals' merriment allowing herself to be by alone. That was until she was joined by Farkas. The lad elbowed her multiple times trying his best to get more than one-word answers from her. It was when he was excusing himself to bed was when he finally got a reaction. His peculiar clumsiness decided to show just as he was leaving the table and he fell down knocking a couple tankards and plates on him, clattering loudly around. Farkas quickly picked the fallen items and he nearly missed the amused face that she gave towards him.

There on her face was a hand covering her mouth as it threatened to turn upwards, her eyebrows raised high, her body shaking as she suppressed laughter. Farkas can only imagine the difficulty to suppress an emotion that everyone should freely show. Then she did something surprising. She helped him up.

"For a warrior. You are not as graceful, perhaps in battle, but not where it is safe" she _joked_ at him. Despite only a few hours knowing her, Farkas felt happy and a bright smile decided to appear on his face. 

"Right. Like you will be any better" he teased her as he held onto her hand. The armor covered the skin underneath but the chunks that were eroded or perhaps torn off shows him a marked skin. Tattooed skin that represents her race. It was mesmerizing as it was intimidating since the colors were deep red, contrasting to the pale skin she has. 

She rolled her eyes at him "I have fought many battles, lad. I am much older and experienced than you. Do not test me" the last part was serious. But beyond that, it was only a statement to tell him that she can outlast him no matter what. Farkas released a loud laugh as they went down the steps to the rooms. Now that they were walking past the rooms, does she have a bed to stay? He asked her the question, frowning when she shook her head. 

"If you wish, you may take my bed. I will bunk with the whelps" he told her but she shook her head.

"I think your brother is to accommodate me. If he does not, I do not mind the floor. I have slept in worse" it was true. Being a warrior in service of Mehrunes Dagon, living conditions were never the best. The risk of being punished due to the lack of progress in terms of skills or battle were high. Many have suffered, but the few such as her continued on to become lords of their people. She being a female lord was rare itself, her sex usually contested as archers to be in the back lines or breeders to produce more healthy dremoras. But Mehrunes Dagon recognized her skill and allowed to be a warrior, a privilege that many did not get. 

Farkas grunted knowing his twin. "Alright. If you say so. But if you need something I'm right down the hall" he offered lastly before walking down the opposite hallway after he showed her where Vilkas's room was. She waited for Farkas's door to close before stalking over to Vilkas. She already knew the secrets that they tried to hide, it wasn't hard to figure out with the armor they were wearing, the twins, the rude man, and Kodlak. Wolf looking armor. She can feel the beast within them and she has every right to ask about it. 

Just as she was by the door, she can hear whimpering within. A pained cry of a wolf. Then a snarl. Was the mine fighting off the call of the blood? Surely they knew that it can result in death if they rejected the call altogether. Rushing in, she saw Vilkas hunched over the bed his hair sweaty and the body of the wolf merging with the human to appear. 

"Enough!" It was one word, but it was enough for the wolf in him notice her. They both snarled at each other, it was the battle of will now to see who will relent first. Within moments, she was pinning the giant werewolf underneath her as his teeth tried to bite her neck off. It was not a full moon thankfully or else the wolf would have won due to the extra power they receive. Finally. what seems like hours the werewolf decided to go back to its den, leaving the man behind. She was out of breath, out of shape. If it were decades ago she would have no trouble overpowering the beast. But she will do this mortal this one favor. A favor in which he will repay fully by sparring with her later on. The dremora slid next to Vilkas intent on sleeping on the floor, but her face hit the soft furs and she instantly out.


	2. Citizens

"You're worse than Torvar, dremora!" Vilkas yelled out as he swung at her making her evade him by rolling away. Sweat rolled down her face as she parried the sword with hers. The sword she was given shook the balance that she was used to. Daggers she remembered was what she used when attacking the enemy. She had dealt more damage with stealth and the armor she wore added extra pressure. But now, she was too weak to properly maneuver herself to attack and dodge. The man, Torvar, huffed when his skills were compared to the Dremora but he was filled with false pride.

She snarled at him, her eyes shining and her skin briefly turned dark before it retained its pale color. It was a sight that freaks the others out hastily looking around to check if guards or citizens saw the color change. She was still a secret to the citizens of this mortal city. But she will need to reveal herself if she were to avoid being harassed while she was still weak. She huffed and wiped the sweat that dripped down her chin narrowly dodging the pommel of the greatsword that was swung at her. Vilkas was testing her capabilities, he knew that she can do more than what she shows but how long had her muscles stayed numb in her sleep?

"That is enough" Kodlak announced from the crowd. He rushed to see what muscle she may have pulled by the way she clutched her leg. He will need to convince her to change out of her armor for the meantime to give her body a fighting chance to recover what was lost. The dremora glared at him, a hateful glare when he tried to tug her gauntlets off.

"Do not touch me, mortal!" her teeth were revealed, a pair of fang-like teeth at the top and the bottom portion of her jaw. How come no one noticed it last night? Kodlak can tell how frustrated she was for losing the skills she must have honed for a long period of time.

It has been a week since she had awoken from her slumber. Aela had given her a map of the land and the Dremora was surprised to know that she was in Skyrim. The land of the nords, true warriors of the mortal realm. From what she remembered the last time her kyn tried to invade Tamriel, the Nords were resilient in defending the land, killing hordes of her own people. They brought catastrophe in every land but Skyrim had posed a challenge. Now the land had rebuilt what was lost, most of it, and the cities are bustling as ever except for Winterhold. Kodlak had informed her that ever since the Great Collapse, the area never recovered and many have moved on from Winterhold. The nameless had noticed that her skin was slowly changing, adapting perhaps. But the color change was peculiar, it turned into a fair light caramelized tone. Ria, an imperial, was emitting auras of jealousy with the constant attention that was being shadowed over the Dremora.

The jagged horned woman could only roll her eyes from annoyance. Not only did she have a poor reputation with the ancestors of the girl, but Ria was getting a bad impression of the Dremora already. Not like she should be shocked considering the gruesome tales and legends that were spread about her race. Mainly by ignorant and fearful humans, ones that despised Daedras in any shape and form. The ones who were able to learn and write down about their society were either killed or questioned. Unless some were able to live, that she does not know. Humans can be brutal their own way, most just deny the fact for they wish to be seen as a race that acts benevolently. Elves are the same as well, mainly the high elves.

"Easy there. You will only hurt yourself if you continue to push through your limits" Kodlak warned her watching her adjust her gauntlets and boots. The pieces were ready to give way, ready to erode right there. Her body may be intact but her materials are not. The Dremora stared at her armor eyeing the rusts that formed from the years of inactivity. Her teeth gritted against each other, she can deal with it. Just as she was fixing her gauntlets, the shoulder pad fell down, chunks of other metal falling apart as well revealing the tattoo and light caramel skin.

Ria rushed to get a blanket just in case her armor decided that it's time to go and an extra leather armor. The nameless rushed to pick up the chunk that fell off cursing at it.

Aela stepped up grabbing the blanket from Ria as she draped it over the Dremora who glared at her generous act "It's either you get out of that, or it just breaks" she told her with a matter of fact tone. She did not need to be treated like an infant that barely opened their eyes for the very first time. She is a Dremora that had fought and killed more than these humans will ever have! The metal she held was sharp just like it should be and she threw it at Aela. The metal grazed the huntress's cheek, a thin line of blood appearing. The ordeal had Aela glaring at the woman, a dagger in hand in case she finally loses her patience.

Vignar intervened "Enough, Aela! The commotion will only attract the guards even if we are left to our own!" the old man reminded her. The Companions still resided within Whiterun, and laws still affect them despite the influence they held. Kodlak was an advisor, he may still fight, but he brings advice for those in need and would rather share his stories when he was still a young lad like the twins.

Farkas held onto his friend's shoulder blades, letting her know that her actions will only lead to her demise. Precisely what she wants. She has no reason to be alive, no rank, no army, no mate, no purpose. Why must she continue living if people and God's will reject her for what she is? A dremora, a servant of the prince of Destruction, not only that but she was a Valkynaz, a chosen guard by Mehrunes Dagon himself. How will the mortals react once she tells them her actual rank among the kyns? For sure they will think about killing her. But Farkas, a mortal that proclaimed himself as her friend, ally, would gladly defend her. Had she not made it clear that she does not intend to be close to any of them? Does she need to be violent, like now, to show them?

" _Iya Doht-Oht-Neht-Tayem Neht-Ekem-Ekem-Doht Yahkem-Oht-Yoodt_ " (I don't need you) The Dremora roared at them in the language she had used for such a long time. Her inner self, overcoming the civil camouflage that she had taken to survive the realm of the pests. The feeling of the duty she had failed surfaced, needing to be completed. She grabbed on Farkas's arms and with a burst of strength, threw him over her head. Farkas's eyes widened grunting in pain when he landed on the stairs. He reckoned a bruise or two will appear on his back later today. Skjor and Vilkas had their greatswords unsheathed the tip of the blade aimed at her. The need to fight was powerful, her body itching to feel alive like she was before.

Then an arrow hit her nape.

The Dremora groaned realizing that her body was becoming paralyzed. She had been trained to withstand the strongest of paralysis, the ones that can paralyze the princes as well. But here she was, falling against the stoned floor her body freezing. It felt like she was encased in a molded coffin, a coffin felt like ice. Never once in her life had she felt utterly disappointing to herself. A personal guard reduced to something like _this_ is laughable and dishonoring. What will her fellow guards do if they were to see her like this? She bet that they had already noticed her awakening.

Aela crouched in front of her, the huntress had a blank face. But she knew from her time in battle, blank faces only hid the rage beneath. "Your actions were unforgivable" like the dremora cared for forgiveness "you only live due to Kodlak's' wish" had she ask any of them to?! Now that she thought about it, Kodlak was too merciful. A weakness that many of her kind despise and would gladly belittle others about. Her thoughts continued even as she was lifted to be brought inside, away from prying eyes. Farkas rubbed his back, groaning painfully when he pressed on a sore spot. Vilkas glared venomously at her hate filled his mind. If she wished to be difficult, then he will make her reawakened life difficult.

She could only watch as she was seated then surrounded by everyone. The need to make her authority known, that she was above them was enough that she was able to move her fingers. Aela was astonished, she had poured a healthy dose of a lethal paralysis potion on that arrow and the Dremora was still able to move no matter how little it was. Unfortunately, it was Skjor that approached the paralyzed woman first.

His fist connected with her face, metal caught some of the skin and it tore right off. Blood painted her face and she could only twitch her fingers in pain. Torvar and Njada were urging the man to continue, they hated anything that involved with Daedric. The Dremora's red eyes glowered at the man before her; he detested the way her eyes mocked him. The pain she could deal with but it was the smug look that he gave her that she hated.

"That is enough, Skjor. She has learned her lesson" Vignar interrupted Skjor whose left arm was ready to give another punch. Aela noticed that Skjor had been on edge ever since they found her up north; now he is using every opportunity to harass the once frozen Dremora. The wolf within her tells Aela that Skjor's wolf has a history with the Dremora or the whole race in general. Skjor is barely keeping the werewolf within him from shifting in front of the others, a secret must remain a secret. The Circle members were on edge as they scented the turmoil within their brother. A turmoil that may end up bloody if Skjors wolf was not given what it wants.

Aela was quick to act, dragging the bald man away from the group and out of the city through the Underforge. The whelps were told to reside back to the barracks, Torvar and Njada complained but obeyed giving a satisfied smirk at the scar that will form on the paralyzed woman. The remaining members waited for the potion to wear off and after an hour of waiting, She was able to move her head and lips. Farkas took a cloth from the table and begun to wipe the blood from her face. Vilkas rolled his eyes impressed that his brother was still able to tolerate the woman.

Vignar urged the young man to douse the cloth with water for the dried area which Farkas immediately listened to. Eorlund Gray-Mane emerged from the back double doors a confused expression on his face. "Aela dragged Skjor out. Saw what happened outside but what else?" he asked as he went over to Vignar. Vignar grunted crossing his arms over his chest a face of seriousness had taken over.

"See that bloody face?" Eorlund groaned wincing when he saw the still bleeding face of the woman "Yep. Skjor did that. Aela took him away from her" he summarized enough that Eorlund can piece the pieces together. They watched as Farkas continued to press the cloth against her scar, all were alert when her hand reached out to grasp the man's wrist rendering him from continuing to wipe her face. There was a dark aura emitting from her, an aura that made Kodlak's own wolf whimper from fright. It takes a lot to intimidate the wolf within the veteran and the twins can sense the aura.

" _Lyr-Ekem-Ayem-Vehk-Ekem Meht-Ekem Ayem-Lyr-Oht-Neht-Ekem_ " (Leave me alone) She said slowly, menacingly. Her fangs appeared to show that she did not want to be touched as her grip tightened around Farkas's wrist. The ice brain did not realize that the threat was towards him as he tried to continue cleaning her face. Her claws began to dig in his skin was when Vilkas acted out. The smarter of the twin pulled his brother away before the claws could dig further in. There was a wary expression on his face considering that his mentor was on high alert. If the Harbinger was having second thoughts then he should do his best to protect the ones he cared for.

"Lass, it's best if you talk human to us." Kodlak offered to know that it will be better for all if they just knew what she was saying to begin with. It was a matter of understanding for them to reel in the civil identity from her. She glanced at him, her eyes began to glow and the wolf within him got defensive. Vignar pushed Eorlund to fetch for ropes, ones that can withstand a force of a Dremora. Eorlund looks at the elder Gray-Mane with narrowed eyes but did as told, though there are no ropes that can fully keep a Dremora at bay.

He never expected for her to jump so suddenly.

In a matter of seconds, time appeared to have slowed down. The Dremora escaped from the paralyzed state and lunged for Kodlak, her claws piercing the armor above scratching the skin beneath. The sight itself was harrowing and the risk of Kodlak shifting to overpower the weakened Dremora was increasing. Vignar reacted in pure bliss, throwing an ax at the exposed shoulder, the blade embedded deep. She screamed eyes turning to the Gray-Mane, the thirst for blood pooled within her eyes. She tugged the ax from her shoulder letting it drop down on the floor in a bloody mess. Vilkas can briefly see her bone from the split flesh and winced. He knows from experience that flesh ripped open can be gruesomely painful and she hides the pain well, her anger masking the agony that he can imagine. Was it wrong for him to feel the slightest of joy from her pain? She has given her brother a bruise or two.

Vilkas rushed between Vignar and her just as she was to collide with the old man. She and Vilkas rolled against the floor exchanging of fists aimed at a jaw and stomach. She broke a chair using one of the legs to bash it against his head while Vilkas used a plate to block the leg chair. It may be humorous to those that did not understand the situation but the sight of the bloody shoulder and bruised jaw of Vilkas is enough for bystanders to look away. The brawl continued until Vilkas had her pinned underneath him, his body trapped hers while a hand of his held both of her wrists above her head. They huffed for air, breaths mingling. The wolf watched as her eyes dimmed returning to the striking dim red eyes that she has. Her eyebrows relaxed as her breaths evened, mainly due to blood loss but both were focused on each other to notice.

Vilkas's free hand unconsciously traced over the thick skin that supported her now broken horns then traced down to the torn skin from Skjors punch. The transition of rough and think skin to smooth and soft skin was unmistakably noticeable. He doesn't know why but the wolf in him urges him to press more, feel more. His wolf yapped proudly as he gazed down on the intimidating woman, a prize.

' _Our turn_ ' His wolf told him as he continued to lean down under a primal need to do so. Only to be interrupted when Kodlak rushed forward tugging him off of her. Farkas was by his side talking about how he should have been more careful this time around. Kodlak began to lecture them both, scolding them for breaking a few chairs and hurting each other, glaring at Vignar at the process. The old Gray-Mane merely shrugged mumbling about youngsters these days while he picked up the ax. Eorlund released a breath of relief dropping the rope that he got while she and Vilkas continued to trade fists.

Aela and Skjor came back a few hours later looking relieved if anything relaxed.

* * *

 Another week of hell went by and the tensions this time were gradually easing down. Jarl Balgruuf has been notified about the Dremora’s sudden residence within the walls of his city. At first, he was skeptical and infuriated at the knowledge that the Companions harbored a demonic spawn within his own city. Kodlak understood as best he could for protected what was his own, Jorrvaskr and the people within. Sure, he may join in the fights when defending the city but if one of his own was threatened, he would instantly protect them. They negotiated, the Jarl insisting that guards can watch over the Dremora at any given time. Kodlak refused to state that though she was different, he would not allow such wild precaution to happen. The woman was hateful of the mortals with an undeniable amount, he did not need to give her any more reason to regain her strength to kill them in one swoop.

Not that he should be worried. Vilkas and she has been bonding over the last week. Whether it was through tiny gestures such as greetings, sparring, tidying up the room they shared or looking over books and maps, a small bond was formed. It was the sudden bond that had Skjor alert suspicious of the actions she may have taken. Aela had also smacked his head enough that Skjor was referring to her as she now rather than it. It pushed the warrior did not want, but nonetheless a needed one if fights were to be lessened. Ria had taken upon herself to understand the woman more so that her unwanted feelings of envy or pride will get in the way of kinship. It was difficult for the woman to even get the Dremora to look at her, but when offered a piece of her own food, Ria knew that she was moving in the right direction. Farkas was happy as usual, occasionally becoming serious when the subject of the Dremora was unraveled and the need to aid a friend was there. They sparred frequently, one-sided conversations- though she does listen, she just gives minimal answers or none at all- stories and advice on how to be adept in terms of stealth or wielding of other weapons besides a Greatsword.

Njada and Torvar were still hesitant, however, glaring at the demonic like a human with every opportunity that was given. Athis was more neutral in terms of how he felt around her, knowing that it will be no use to any of them if he were to be added to the fray. Brill decided that it was best for him to ignore her altogether, he had never liked anything or anyone that reminded him of catastrophe.

It was through the acceptance or rejection of his fellow Companions where a compromise was found. When the negotiated, Kodlal mentioned about Vilkas becoming the watcher of the Dremora, a guard so to say. Balgruuf insisted that Vilkas was to report every he has observed to him only to be rejected by Kodlak.

Jarl Balgruuf slammed his hands down on the war table “I will not accept if you do not listen to my own demands! A demon spawn, a possible servant of Daedric princes- no matter how long it has been- needed to be watched and observed!” he yelled at Kodlak who merely hummed. The conversation was going nowhere and Kodlak knew he was risking the Companions reputation but he was willing to show that everyone can be accepted.

“She has full control over herself. The occasional anger will appear I tell you but she seems willing to partake in the activities we have” Kodlak knew, by the way, Balgruuf’s brows bunched together, mouth curved in distaste, that the man was at his wit's end.

“How about this?” Kodlak started waiting for the Jarl to regain control over the anger.

“Vilkas will report to me and if anything drastic were to happen, I will come myself to inform you. Final offer” he despised how they treated the negotiation as if they were selling meat. Jarl Balgruuf huffed not pleased that he was not getting what he wanted, but the influential man relented giving the Harbinger what he wanted.

Kodlak left the keep in a jolly mood proud that he was able to win against the Jarl of all people. Although, he reminded himself that becoming too proud can also be a hassle and quickly extinguished the feeling. Once in a while, winning against powerful men can be delightful. As he walked back to Jorrvaskr to inform the rest he noticed a young redguard woman climb the steps to the keep. Her striking blue eyes made him stare and a wave of anticipation blew him. The woman wore leather armor but some of the buckles were put on incorrectly, a new adventurer. Her raven hair was blown by the wind flying everywhere. Why did he feel that he will encounter her once later on?

The Harbinger shook his thoughts beelining for the rest of his pack. He will wonder about the new face later on. It was past noon making Kodlak conclude that everyone should be out in the back training. He was correct when he heard the familiar parry of weapons and the loud thumps of feet. He saw an arrow pierce the target as Aela released one after another, by the wall were the ones that decided to watch the ones sparring. Surprisingly enough, it was the Dremora and Skjor. The bald nord man had a smirk on his face, a pleased expression on his face as they traded blows. Using the edge of his steel sword for her blade to slide away from him, the shield he carried bashed against her body knocking her away from him. There was a feral look within their eyes, his wolf respecting the opponent in front of him. The rankless’s own eyes assessed the opponent in front of her, her eyes observing his body for any hints of weakness or weariness. It was thrilling, the twins can only watch in awe as veterans of war traded more blows before Athis called it a draw when the time ran out.

“Not bad… for a Dremora” Skjor huffed as he sheathed his sword back and hanging his shield on his back. A thin layer of perspiration was seen on his face, a content looks on his face.

She scoffed but returned the sentiment “For a mortal, you are adept” it was the most she will acknowledge his skills knowing that once she is back in her old form she will be able to defeat him in a couple of blocks and blows. She threw the blade she used back to Ria, who caught the blade quickly and hung it on the weapon rack next to her. Skjor rolled his eyes at the word but did not say anything else. His wandering eyes caught sight of Kodlak who had a pleased look and he knew why.

She looked at the old man, waving him to come to her. “News?” the word attracted the attention of the rest. Vilkas approached the woman standing adjacent to her. They decided that it is best to be approachable, though it was Farkas that had suggested it and it surprised Vilkas.

Repeating what he said to the Jarl “Vilkas, you are in charge to inform me about anything regarding our guest. If I deem it dangerous then I will report to the Jarl” he finished while crossing his arms. Vilkas nodded absently knowing that this was serious but did not fail to notice how she reacted next to him. The Dremora next to him was wearing leather armor as advised by Eorlund, the man promised that he will do his best to fix her armor up. She merely snorted but did not comment. Her skin remained the light caramel these days but her markings were as obvious as ever. The broken horns began to grow once again filling the hollow spaces where her horns were torn off from her, now it appeared to have a smooth top. Vilkas realized that the horns were basically very strong bones used as a weapon on occasion. What he wanted to see most was the horns fully grown.

"I will do my best to not bring trouble" she grumbled as she swore to them. The mortals were rubbing off on her and felt _happy_  when Vilkas looked at her bewildered at her cooperation. Kodlak laughed at the comment but did not make fun of her any further. Aela used the opportunity to remind them that they needed to buy more food at the market. The Dremora perked up interested at seeing the place called Market. Kodlak noticed her interest sighing, this has been a conversation that ended abruptly for the most part and the more they talked about it the more She insisted to go. 

Aela smiled at her "If you wish, you may accompany me. I will need a few extra hands" despite not having a smile on her face, the Dremora's raised eyebrows gave away the emotion. Only to return to the stoic demeanor she wore realizing that others noticed her different emotion. The twins volunteered to join though Vilkas was more reluctant but knew his responsibility. 

* * *

It was one thing to be stared at and it was another when gawked at. She would have preferred the former since the latter did nothing but irk her. The children were pulled away from the streets fearing that the Dremora will harm them. There was a twinge of pain within her that she did not understand when the children have pulled away because of her. The young Dremoras back in the planes of Oblivion were trained to be immune to any attachment from their birth parents. It was a revelation that saddened Aela who had grown up with her mother but did not judge the culture of the Daedrics. Aela pointed out the various products that were being sold fresh in Carlotta's stand, what intrigued the dremora were abundant wheels of cheese, she began to wonder if Sheogorath was watching her as well. 

She had briefly met the Prince of Madness whenever he paid a visit to her lord before, and he did nothing but bring madness alright. True to his namesake, he had changed many soldiers into chickens and various mortal wares that irked Mehrunes Dagon enough to nearly start a war with him. Thankfully, the Prince of Madness decided that it was not worth the trouble and had reverted everything back to normal. The wheels of cheese were something Sheogorath was fond of and the Dremora worried that he might even be using the cheese as a disguise. 

"Aye, you alright there, lass?" Farkas asked when he noticed the intense stare that she gave to the cheese. Vilkas sneered softly before he asked Carlotta to get the cheese ready as well... all of it. Carlotta laughed loudly before doing what the nord man requested, her eyes lingering on the Dremora warily. It was there that her daughter Mila decided to ask.

"Miss?" her hand reached out to tug the armor of the intimidating woman to catch her attention. She averted her gaze from the cheese that was being packaged away to look at the young girl below her. Now that Mila had her attention, she was to use every opportunity to talk.

"What are those on your head? Horns? Why do you have horns? Wait, what's your name? How come you have red eyes? Where did you come from? I know almost everyone here in Whiterun and I never saw you before, ah like that other woman! Are you friends with her? She's really nice! Also-" Mila was cut off by Carlotta who freaked out at the blank face that the Dremora gave to her daughter. The mother feared that Mila had only frustrated the daedra with questions. Mila protested stating that the lady was nice and that she was just asking questions. The twins smirked while they tried to hide the laugh that was threatening to leave their mouths. 

The horned woman coughed before she hesitantly knelt down to whisper her answers to the young girl. It is best to answer her discreetly, "Well yes, it is horns. I have horns since I am a Dremora. I do not have a name, I have a rank. I used to anyway. Red eyes since these are the colors I was born with. I came from the plains of Oblivions. I do not know the woman you are speaking of" Mila gasped at the whispered answers and backed away to look at the woman in front of her. There was a blank but serious look on her face, Mila could only guess that she was being serious.

"But you need a name! Everyone has a name!" she exclaimed loudly enough for other people to pay attention to them. Guards scoffed at the attention they were getting while others completely ignored. Aela huffed but did nothing to stop the young girl's attempts to name the Dremora. The young girl suggested Lilly, Copper, Stony and even Concord. The last Vilkas had to admit was completely out of the woman's character and would not be suitable to her nature. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, when it was only twenty minutes tops, Mila toned down announcing to them that she will be returning home to look for more names. Carlotta apologizes at her child's actions but was only dismissed when she noticed a faint smile of the Dremora's face. It made Aela wonder if she was fond of children despite her need for war nature. Carlotta's stand was no barren excluding the pots and pans that littered the countertop as the Companions bought her products. Farkas was carrying two boxes of produce when the red-eyed woman beelined to the meat stand instantly questioning Anoriath about the price of the meats that were being displayed. The Bosmer spluttered on his words resulting in his buyer to glare at him for his incompetence. The Dremora offered to buy all of the meat for the price of 750 septims. The price seemed to baffle the vendor for he began to argue that the meat was worth at least 800 septims. 

"Fine. 700 septims." She countered back her eyes narrowing. There was no way in oblivion she was going to pay for more for these 'fresh' meat. The meat that was displayed looked fresh enough for the day but if continued to be left in the heat it will continue to rot. Does the bosmer not know how to preserve the meat though he had the salt for it? Anoriath face turned into a light shade of pink as the offer began to lessen.

"750 septims!" he yelled back the offer she initially said to him. Aela continued to watch as her fellow sister continued to barter with the meat vendor, it was amusing as it was worrying. What did she need all the meat for? 

Claws began to scrape the wooden top of the stand as her eyes flashed that hateful shade of red "600 septims including the salts. Final offer" she finalized. Aela may have bought the greens needed for a balanced diet for a mortal, but she needed meat, meat that can sustain her bloodlust for now. Anoriath turned a worrying shade of red before he relented accepting the gold that Vilkas handed before more trouble were to brew. Once the meat and salt were packed Vilkas grabbed a bix before barking at the woman to grab the rest so they could leave. 

It was slightly alarming to see the Dremora looking so happy at the small victory she had with a mortal even if it wasn't in the traditional ways she had grown used to. A victory was a victory regardless of how it was done. 

* * *

As they entered Jorrvaskr the rest of the Companions aided to organize the food but was baffled at the amount of meat that was brought. They still had a healthy amount of meat preserved downstairs so why did Aela get more? The huntress shrugged her shoulders before nodding her head towards the red-eyed woman. Regardless, the meat that was about to decay were quickly cooked edible enough for the victorious buyer. She may not be smiling but the slight bounce in her steps told what the members were wondering about. 

The calm atmosphere was interrupted when a woman with sapphire eyes emerge from the basement with Kodlak leading her towards the group. The old man gestured for Vilkas which the man instantly knew. A test. 

"Well, get ready whelp, after the food we will have your test" was all the smart twin said as he bit another chunk of meat as he sat next to his brother. The mysterious woman nodded but he gaze was not on Vilkas, but at the Dremora. Suddenly the atmosphere was alarming as the feeling of magic began to circulate within the walls. The blue-eyed redguard carefully walked towards her only to stop a foot away. Enough space for the rankless woman to analyze her potential opponent. 

Then it clicked.

"Impossible" she murmured lowly. The redguard raised an eyebrow obviously oblivious to the statement. But the Dremora knew that woman before she had the mark of a dragon, Akatosh. It was enough to set her on edge but had to force herself to relax when Vilkas eyed her. The dragon within the woman continued to rest, still asleep as the power had not been unlocked... but if it was to be unlocked then... 

The nameless one dreaded for the day that will come to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter was messy at the very beginning. Besides that, I am trying to add more elements of tensions and drama in this because I like those. Not only that but I am trying to add the romance part in it, even if it is subtle. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you all stick around!


	3. Namesake

A month quickly passes by and the weather started to burn the hay that is being left out. Fires can be easily made these days even without the additional help of magic, which is still frowned upon by many nords. Mila, with the permission from her mother, started to visit Jorrvaskr regularly becoming acquainted with all the warriors that lived within. Her fascination with the Dremora woman grew the more she visited then she found out that her other friend joined the Companions. Rinoa Stellar was her name, a wonderful healer and one-handed warrior but formidable enough with the rest of the weapons, particularly the daggers. This instigated a friendly rivalry between the new recruits, all their spars ending in a complete tie. Well, as friendly as it could get. Aela can tell from the frustration rolling off of their shoulders that Rinoa and the Dremora were sick of ending in constant ties. Then Mila came to become the mediator since both women were fond of the girl. Yes, even she was fond of a mortal. The surprise and realization never ceased to amaze the rankless one. 

"Come on, horns! It's time to shine some armor!" the young girl yelled out happily as she hopped on the stairs waiting for her weird friend. The spark within her eyes was enough to get the tired Dremora up to the forge to prepare the promise of the week. At least, Rinoa was to occupy the girl's mind by the end of this. Again, the spar that they had ending in a tie resulting for both women to be mentally drained. Mainly the Dremora, a month has gone by and she is no less stronger than a bloody bear. Why has her power succumbed to such low density? It was enough to make Kodlak worried about her mental wellbeing and the outbursts that she may show. 

The duo used a mixture of troll fat, oil, and very finely crushed lavenders to give the armor a very distinct shine and smell. The girl must have gotten the idea from Rinoa herself, the woman had more ridiculous and exotic ideas than Torvar himself. Despite being distasteful of the drunk man, he was a rather brotherly figure to Mila who would bounce towards him if she needed to learn more warrior stuff. Some lessons were exaggerated but not to the point that the man could have been possessed by Sheogorath with how he taught the lessons. For once in her time here in the mortal realm, the Dremora found something she could confine herself to enjoy no matter how tired she was. Mila, a young human was able to convince her that she was her friend and that friends were to stick together. It was a term the horned woman was not exactly familiar with but with what the human girl was teaching her, she could only shudder at that, friends were to protect and care for one another. Mila had the audacity to ask if the nord man Vilkas was a friend of hers or more than a friend. She could only pray to some useless god that the girl was joking because she will never see the nord man as anything more but a pest that wishes to ruin the days that she found decent or tolerable.

The bed arrangements were made and the man's room was converted to fit their style more. Separated. The bed was sawed in half and new posts were made to support the newly sawed half beds. It irked the man and that brought significant satisfaction to the Dremora. But it had annoyed her that he continued to berate her about how she used her stance, battle stance to be exact. The bloody man was staying in book stance, to be able to grow stronger one must be able to adapt to any situation. In battle, she may be able to adapt but in terms of socializing she would rather die. Ironic. They had not talked while they were in the room, occasionally catching glances at each other but nothing special. There was one time where he was reading a book, from what she can recall the title was around the words Maid, and she had gotten curious so she asked him what it was about. The way his face turned bright red was unexpected and the man made sure that he avoided her as best as he could while carrying the book of course. She had tried to ask Aela and Rinoa about it while they were eating the deer that the Huntress had caught during one of their hunts both women choked on the blasted meat. Due to the reactions, the dremora had deemed the topic unwelcoming. 

Mila continued to question her why she could not put different colors on the armor they were shining, to the little girl it only made sense that her craft was as beautiful as possible. But the child had a different mindset in terms of what can be determined as beautiful when it comes to blacksmithing. The durability, lethality and perhaps encumbrance of a certain armor or weapon were what really made the craft beautiful. Sure many designs had been added but only if it served a vital purpose. Ah well, she was helping a child, not a novice smith. 

"Horns!!! We need to put actual lavenders you know!" Mila yelled at the top of her lungs running over to her in her arms was a bouquet of flowers, mainly lavenders. Groaning internally she backed away as she let the child ruin- ah, beautify the armor. She did not bother comment about the other flowers when the child literally dropped the bouquet on the drying surface of the newly shined armor. From within the body of the Dremora, she can feel something crack as the color of the flowers began to spread. Why was she letting herself get tortured at this sight?!

There was a chuckle near them gaining the attention of the child, who abandoned her art for the minute she saw who it was. Farkas grew fond of the little girl and would do his best to teach her how to protect herself from almost anything. There was a time where Mila tried to raise the greatsword from the ground only to have it nearly slicing her in half. Horns, as what she is named, for now, clutched her left arm tracing the scar as she remembered the memory. The mortals were rather slow and she was the closest to the girl and barely made it in time to push the girl away before the greatsword fell on her left arm nearly slicing it in half. The girl had cried herself to sleep tormented at the thought that she was the cause of her friend's injury. Aela did her best to stop the bleeding while they fetched for a healer. The new recruit, Rinoa, at the time was enough for the bleeding to lessen significantly. The magic that she used had traces of the sleeping dragon within her and not only did it nearly bring out the bloodlust out of the Dremora but the horned woman recalled the fight with the Golden Dragons many years ago. It was surprising for her that the memory of the battle was more traumatic than her arm getting sliced. 

Farkas raised an eyebrow at the ruined armor "Well, it looks pretty at least" he joked as he ruffled Mila's hair. Horns groaned loudly this time raising the armor carefully watching as some of the flowers decided to slide off the armor. There was a wet splatter and she remembered how difficult it was to clean troll fat and oil. Eorlund was going to scold her. 

"Mila, go to Rinoa" the order was absolute and no complaints came from the girl. The young one ran down the steps tackling her other friend despite the metal armor that she wore. Farkas appreciated that they were now alone, he had to talk to her about her brother. 

"Speak" it was the signal he needed and the icebrain bounded over to her asking her if she noticed if anything was off with Vilkas. Her brother was acting odd these days, ending up quieter than usual and had snapped more than once out of something small. Even Kodlak noticed the change and had instructed Skjor to watch over the man. Farkas may be not as intelligent as his brother but he wasn't oblivious to everything. 

Horns contemplated the question closing her eyes as she recalled the past week with Vilkas. There was nothing out of the usual besides the increase of reading and staring- wait increased staring? Ah, in the bedroom Vilkas had gotten much silent than before and she could only hear his ragged breathing as if he was inhaling the air around him like he depended on it. It was intriguing if anything she was bothered now, he only did it when she was around. Knowing that Farkas would like to know this, Horns sat down on the stool beckoning for Farkas to come closer. 

"Your brother started to stare more at me and would inhale the areas I was or in like he depends on it" it was an honest statement but it seemed to alarm the young nord. The wolf only nodded his head a frown settling on his face. He thanked her before he went down the forge to inform Kodlak about the revelation. The Dremora is very familiar with the emotion lust though she had never partaken in the activities involved with it. It had angered the Prince of Destruction many times for he wanted her abilities to be passed down. She had rejected every male that was presented even to the point she had hurt them causing her to be isolated from the rest of the royal guards for a time as punishment. 

Vilkas's wolf must be involved in these shenanigans and she will be the one to uncover them.

* * *

 Rinoa hummed softly as she continued to braid Mila's long hair messily. The young girl had recently taught the older woman how to braid when she realized that she did not know how to. The silence that surrounded the two were relaxing disregarding the need for a weapon and such. Then there was a shift in the winds and Rinoa instantly stopped her hands from braiding. Mila whined but stopped when she saw the look that her friend had. 

"Mila, go back home for today," she told the girl who nodded her head obediently. The girl did not need to get mixed into the trouble that was brewing and if her gut was right then she will need to involve herself. Asking Aela where the Dremora was, the huntress shrugged her shoulders but did say that she went inside a few minutes ago. The immediately frown on Rinoa's face was enough to set Aela off who followed after the redguard marching inside Jorrvaskr. Right on cue, Skjor stomped over to them yelling at Rinoa that the blasted Dremora had irked Vilkas enough that he transformed downstairs. The redguard had uncovered their secret quite easily and did not hesitate to go to the basement, they were greeted with heaps of broken furniture and the splatter of food and mead everywhere. 

Kodlak was down the hallway yelling at the Dremora who continued to snarl back at the werewolf, whose teeth were barred at her. The set of sharp teeth threatened to rip her throat apart from her body and the only reason why it hasn't happened yet was that of the broken chair that Horns used as a shield. Rinoa instantly summoned an ice spell knowing that she will need range and something to slow down the beast to win if it were to fight her. Farkas was the last to come on before Skjor barred the door shut to prevent the rest of the whelps from outside to come in and revealing the whole secret. The more they continue to hide it the worse it will get but the bloody circle was too stubborn. Aela noticed a color change to the dremora woman, rather than having the midnight dark hair that she used to have the weeks she was with them, it was now longer and dark red. Aela can only watch in fascinated horror when the horns began to grow rapidly as well, curling inwards before it protruded outwards menacingly sharp. She could only imagine what the woman must be going through these changes. 

There was a strong rumbling before the rest of the shelves came tumbling down, cups and plates rattling against the floor now scattered. The shelves have broken upon impact of the floor and a heavy mist covered the basement. Rinoa noted that it did not smell like oil deeming fire safe. Unbeknownst to her, the smallest flicker of magic can cause a heavy combustion. Horns could only avert her eyes for a moment at them before Rinoa summoned a flicker of ice frost resulting for the mist to react violently. The mist formed into weightless orbs attacking the werewolf on the back before ice began to encase the beast from behind. The beast roared stumbling backward but not without the Dremora in tow. Before anyone could do anything, the claws of the beast shredded through the chair and the teeth sunk deep into the area where the neck and shoulder connected. The wolf instantly became a man with the same bite mark on the same area of his body. Blood profusely left the dremora threatening her existence from the loss of blood. Rinoa snapped out of her trance and sprinted to her friend, healing magic directed on the wound. 

It didn't heal. 

Rinoa began to worry, sweat poured down her forehead apprehension gripped her heart at the sight of blood flowing out like a river. The healthy glow of the injured woman's skin lost its color as blood continued to pour out. Kodlak hurried to get potions while Skjor provided towels to hinder the bleeding for now. Aela looked around for fresh meat remembering that it can help the woman in recovery. Farkas was the one that looked over his brother a frown on his face. He was startled when Vilkas opened his eyes suddenly the gaze locking on the mark that was on Horns. The smaller man pushed his brother away with enough force to dent the metal armor as he made his way to Horns, swaying left and right from the sudden movement. Rinoa could only snarl and threaten to kill him before the man shoved her away as well, his mouth open as he lapped on the mark. Skjor watched in horror as the blood swiftly stopped pouring and the bite mark was now reduced to a smaller size. To them, it looked like Vilkas was doing this to his own accord but the Dremora knew that the Prince of the Hunt was at work. Blasted lycanthropy king wanted to get a prize and he got it. 

Vilkas ceased the lapping of his tongue his eyes regaining back the look of the control. The young man's eyes widened in horror stumbling away from the woman with the look of heavy regret. 

"I- I- no, this was not- Harbinger" Vilkas croaked out turning for help at the older wiser man. Kodlak could only watch in dismay as he recognizes the look of unsettling upset. He concluded that Hircine was at work in this whole mess. Skjor helped Horns stand back up before giving the injured woman to Rinoa who was more comfortable helping her. 

The Dremora snarled at the pitiful wolf in front of her now "Hircine, you bloody prince of the hunt. _Come out!_ " she roared straight at Vilkas. The air around them halted before a flash of misty green surrounded them. Aela could tell from the way her wolf stirred within her that Hircine was near, meeting them. Even though she wishes to be in the realm of the endless hunt, she does not plan to meet the Daedric prince any time soon. Skjor was the one excited to meet the lord of the hunt. The green mist around them began to form into a humanoid figure, but no face, no nothing. Though the head seemed to form into a deer with the antlers going with it. 

It was silent but there was a low bellow coming from the figure "I see that there is a lone Dremora had woken up. Tell me Valkynaz, do you really think Mehrunes Dagon has not known of your awakening?" he asked her slowly. Kodlak knew that she was in service of the prince of Destruction many years ago, but why was Hircine involving himself in matters that should be addressed by Dagon? The Valkynaz did not answer him only continuing to glare at him. Hircine looked over the mark and despite being a mist, they could all see the outline of a satisfied smile from the misty figure. 

"I will not address a Prince that will not show himself!" She yelled back at him with the same ferocity. Aela would gladly congratulate the woman in front of her but even she knew that you should not mess with any bloody Princes. Hircine laughed mockingly at her, the mist walking towards her. A misty hand lingered over the mark possessively.

"Now, Dagon will know that you are part of me- well part of the mortal," he said with a huff glancing at Vilkas who was still stark naked from the recent transformation. Hircine gave a critical eye to the man before huffing once again. He may be disappointed with the built of the man but he knew the warrior within can easily match anything if it meant survival. He will not let go of the Valkynaz knowing that the Royal Guards of Dagon was one that many of the lesser daedra feared when powerful enough. The Lord of the Hunt was fortunate enough to encounter one and claim one through an unexpected union through the mortal. For now, he will relish the thought that he had taken something from the Prince of Destruction. 

Giving a crooked sinister smile, the green mist dissolved into nothingness and the Valkynaz could only roar in utter frustration for she knew that she is now a property of the Prince of the Hunt. The lord of beasts. The Dremora clawed the mark that symbolized Hircines possession of her even though it was indirectly. No matter how many times she clawed it to the point blood slowly began to drip once more, the mark healed the claw marks. Vilkas hissed for he felt the claws but only thin lines of red appeared where the same claws pierced the skin. It was permanent, he can feel her emotions and she can probably feel his. The anger that he felt was like molten lava threatening to burn his mind from the utter anger alone. There was resentment towards him but also understanding even if it was brief. How can she possibly understand anything?!

"Like you. I was in service of a Daedric Prince. I know the loss of control." was all she offered before the snap of her fingers and the furniture began to rearrange themselves to where it once was. The once broken were placed into a heap to be thrown out along with the wasted food. The magic that resonated within the space was powerful even Skjor could feel the power despite him lacking in magic. The connection was tense between the marked pair and Vilkas could only hope that he will be able to find some way to reverse what he has done.

* * *

 "Horns, what that?" Mila asked innocently touching the mark. Horns withhold the need to snap at the girl for she knew that it was not her fault why she was in this predicament. It has been a week since the incident and the Circle told the rest that it was only the Dremora fighting Vilkas once again. As grateful as Vilkas was, the Dremora despised treating it like it was another one of those mortal phenomena. The thing she hated the most was the way the nord man would gaze at her now. Before he would gaze at her with suspicion, which she expects, now he gazes at her with uncertainty and she can feel the want of the wolf. The bloody wolf was lusting for her! The man, vessel, was not thankfully enough. Aela had done her best to limit the connection that Vilkas's wolf yearns while Kodlak looked for a cure for both of them. The Valkynaz felt happy that some of her power had returned considering the change of hair color and the way her horns had grown back quickly. The next time anyone or anything will try to slice her horns off will be the day she will officially die. 

"A tattoo" she answered the youngling. The answer was accepted since the dark red tattoos that were littered across her body was evidence enough for the girl that her friend was telling the truth. Only it was a lie, half of it. The mark appeared to be like a tattoo but it was far different from the marks that signified the power of the Dremora. The teeth marks that remained formed a crescent moon colored by a dark blue like the night. Of course, it signified the night for that is when werewolves can come out without being killed. The Royal guard would have thought that it was wonderful if it were not for the way it was acquired. It was humiliating, being pinned down by a werewolf then marked like an object. 

Her thoughts continued to run wild while Mila continued to braid her friend's hair. She was amazed that the color changed and that it grew longer. Long enough for her to do a twisted bun braid without the whole thing falling off. Rinoa watched from afar, her fingers caressing the tip of her dagger, the redguard was still searching for a spell to possibly reverse the mark but with each passing day, she noticed that the mark turned into a more vibrant dark blue. As if the tattoo was indicating something that the pair could not point out. It was an observation that she asked Kodlak who hummed in bewilderment. Hircine must be inclined to keep the Dremora as long as possible since he could only conclude that the darker and vibrant the marks were the stronger the bonds were. 

Vilkas did not appreciate the idea. "Harbinger, please! All I can feel is anger and resentment from her, how can it be more?" he asked him confused as to why Kodlak would dare to consider such a thing. The old man just laughed reassuring the younger man that it was just him imagining it. Kodlak knew that due to Vilkas's wolf insisting that the Dremora is mateable, Vilkas was feeling much deeper feelings than what he was used to. As intriguing as it was to think about the Dremora woman starting to like the nord man, it was also dangerous due to her capability to now overpower all of them. Kodlak was forced to inform Jarl Balgruuf of the sudden power surge and though the Jarl insisted for the Dremora to live within the keep to be monitored, Kodlak was able to convince the Jarl that it was more dangerous if she was taken away from her bone mate. It was a topic that scared and fascinated both men.

Mila urged Horns to spar with Rinoa again to see if there was any change. The redguard rolled her eyes knowing that there is a change but the girl still wanted to see it. The Dremora appeared hesitant for she did not know if the power she regained can be controlled easily like before. Despite that, Rinoa was the first to charge, daggers aimed at vitals on the arm to render them useless for the time being. Being an agile opponent, Horns dodged the plunged twisting her own daggers so that she could use the hilt of the dagger to knock Rinoa away. Only they did not saw the small spear-like spike that has formed on the hilt knicking the redguards neck. Eyes widened at the newfound blade and Rinoa was able to dodge away quickly. 

"Enough. We need to know what powers you regained first before we spar again" Rinoa finalized not wanting to risk anything if things were to get out of hand. Horns agreed easily gazing at the young child who pouted that the sparring match was halted. Both women ruffled the girl's hair affectionately only for the Dremora to halt, watching as the mortals scurried off away from the training yard. When has she begun to treat the girl with such affection? When did she start experiencing such emotions? 

Instead of returning back inside, she wandered to the market looking at the products that were being sold. Near the inn was a jewelry stand though no matter how many times the woman would advertise the accessory she was selling barely anyone was giving her a look. How was a business supposed to survive if there are no customers? Before she knew it, her feet had dragged her over to the stand her eyes looking over the jewelry. Guards and the citizens alike gazed at her cautiously, except for Carlotta since her daughter spends time with the woman. Her eye caught a well-crafted ruby ring and necklace. A matching set perhaps with both rubies looking exactly from the same vein. 

"See anything you like, dear?" the old woman behind the stand asked her with a sincere smile. It was these type of people that baffles the current Valkynaz time and time again. Horns hummed her eyes still settling on the set making the old woman chuckled. Taking the jewelry out of the case, the woman walked over to the Dremora whose height matched hers. The woman unclasped the chain of the necklace to wind it once around the neck of the Dremora. Said woman lifted her magnificent dark red hair for the clasp to apply properly. After that, the ring was carried and was about to be put on the index finger when Vilkas showed up from behind startling them both. 

"Oh dearie me, Vilkas! I do not need a heart attack right now" the woman joked halting herself from placing the ring. It aggravated the Valkynaz but she remained silent while the friends exchanged conversation.

"I apologize Fralia, however, I saw her leave and was told to go after her," he stopped talking as he gazed on the necklace and ring, raising an eyebrow at the woman wearing the necklace "I suppose you will need money for that, yes?" it was a rhetorical question for Vilkas had been watching from afar and had already planned to purchase the items. Despite doing bounties, the Valkynaz always gave the money to him giving him extra septims. Vilkas plucked the ring out of Fralia's hold and put it on Horn's ring finger though he did not realize it at first. Fralia gasped softly before snickering, she will leave it to him to realize what he has done. The woman's sharp eyes suddenly analyzed the Dremora's proud horns, finding it lacking. 

"Dear, if I may ask?" she began nudging the other woman to get her attention "Are you allowed to have trinkets attached to your horns?" it was an honest question but one she knew will be an explicit no. True to her guess the Dremora shook her head stating that the horns are used for battle as well and trinkets are ought to be a hindrance. Vilkas caught onto what Fralia was suggesting and spoke it out loud so that the woman in question will think about it. The horned woman thought hard about it. It might be a way to try and fit in, make herself different from her people so fewer mortals will have the need to attack her on sight. Then again, how many mortals besides the ones in Whiterun actually saw a Dremora before? Still, this will go against everything she was taught but it was to be stuck in the mortal plains, she might as well be trying to fit in. 

Her head bopped in hesitant agreement "I suppose you may be able to make something that can withstand battle and not have any of the jewels knocked off yes?" Fralia laughed clasping her hands together in pure excitement. Then she quickly stated that her husband Eorlund was the one making these and she was just selling them. Vilkas brought out a medium sized pouch filled with septims, paying for necklace and ring as well as the ones that will be placed on her horns. Fralia insisted that she was to measure the size of the horns and asked about what type of jewel she wished to be placed, though she knew it would be rubies either way. The Dremora nodded to the jewel choice something within her felt... happy that she going to do this. The emotion drifted to Vilkas who smiled softly before it returned to the stoic face as usual. He was merely doing her a favor. 

Bidding the market a farewell, the pair slowly made their way back to Jorrvaskr. Her hands traced the ruby on her ring then on the necklace, it reflected the sun brightly and the hidden deep red within the ruby was visible making it strikingly beautiful. She knows quality when she saw it and this was masterfully crafted. Vilkas gazed at her noticing that the rubies matched her hair gorgeously, a fierce ruby warrior. A rather ridiculous joke but it did make sense. Her skin began to darken to the known color of her race but it still gave her an ethereal look and feel that the warrior can't help but feel wanting for himself. Blast Hircine for interfering with his life but right now, if he could get moments like these then it was enough. 

"Vilkas, I... thank you" the words were uttered to him with uncertainty as if the words itself burned her. He could tell that it took everything in her to thank him. The nord man nodded his head before he parted with her as Mila and Rinoa came closer, the child beaming at the trinkets that her friend wore. Rinoa glanced at Vilkas giving him the look of approval and a smirk. The redguard pointed at the ring and Vilkas's face paled at which finger the ring was worn on. He facepalmed irritated at himself for not realizing, he was to fix it later, for now, he needed to speak with his brother. 

Rinoa chuckled inwardly loving the fact that under all those icy demeanor was a man that is oblivious until pointed out. Mila was the first to comment how the rubies matched the Valkynaz's hair wonderfully then the look of surprise adorned the young girls face. Without hesitation the girl grabbed onto the Dremora's arm and sprinted towards Kodlak, Rinoa was right behind them knowing exactly what the girl was going to say. Kodlak watched amused as the child beamed towards him with the foreign woman whose ring finger bore a ring. As amusing as it was, he knew that the girl was going to say something important.

"Harbinger! Harbinger! Doesn't the rubies match her well?" the child asked for confirmation. Kodlak could see her brain work wonders and as he agreed with her, he could tell with the fast beating of her heart that it was his approval that she needed.

"Then her name can be Ragna the Ruby! Or horned ruby, just imagine it!" the child beamed wildly her arms flailing in the utter joy that it was she that had thought about the name. Rinoa knew that the name meant Goddess or Warrior, who was to say that her friend can't be both? Kodlak laughed loudly gaining the attention of the rest of the companions even Vilkas and Farkas stopped their spar to hear what was so amusing.

"Indeed little one! Ragna the Horned Ruby does sound like a catch doesn't it?" he asked the girl beckoning for the rest to come closer so that they could hear the conversation. Aela smirked at the ring that she saw looking at the redguard for confirmation, the woman only shrugged with a smirk. 

"Well, what do you say Ragna?" he asked the person that was to have the name. The Dremora scowled at them briefly before she considered it. Her eyes wandered over to Rinoa to know of the meaning which her friend gave. After more internal arguments, Ragna sighed as she accepted the name.

"That... is adequate" she murmured lowly but it was a fitting name. Mila puffed her chest out proudly announcing that she was one that helped her friend find a name, Aela congratulated the girl as well before slapping Vilkas on the back, whispering about the placement of the ring. The nord man blushed before he said that it was his mistake on his part, not like Ragna was going to know the meaning of it. 

The ruby on the ring glimmered under the sunlight causing the attention of Kodlak to be turned to it. His eyebrows raised upon realizing the placement of the ring before he gave Vilkas a knowing smile. The nord man hid his face behind his hands as he made his way towards the group.  
  
"Ragna, I need to fix something" he managed to say to the Dremora. Ragna raised her gaze to meet his a frown settling on her face upon seeing that his gaze was on her ring.  
  
"Tell me, what do you wish to do with my ring?" the question held suspicion bringing the hand that hed the ring closer to her. Vilkas sighed as he seized her arm sliding the ring off of her finger before sliding it back on the index finger. Aela laughed along with the rest as his face was now resembling the color of Ragna's hair. It was amusing since the nord man had prided himself to be capable of controlling his emotions.   
  
Ragna watched as Vilkas retreated back to Farkas's range, away from her. She then slid the ring off and placed it back on her ring finger. It was appropriate for the ring to be there since that is where rings are supposed to be. Aela choked in her own spit but made no comment. It was Kodlak that asked the unannounced question.  
  
Ragna looked at the companions as if they grew multiple heads "Rings must be on the ring finger, yes? Why are you even asking this?" clearly she did not know or disregarded the customs that they the mortals held. Kodlak coughed,  
  
"When a woman has a ring on her ring finger, it signifies that she has been married to lad or lass" he explained to her as best as he could. Mila nodded her head furiously before asking Ragna if she and Vilkas were married. The Valkynaz knew what marriage meant, a union between two people. Wait...  
  
Pinching the bridge of her nose "Let me clarify. You think I am in a union with him?" the sneer was noticeable her glare landing on the back of Vilkas. Farkas not knowing what was happening waved at them with a smile only for the wave to stop when the glare hardened. Mila was the one that was oblivious to what emotions were being exchanged, busy being happy that two of her favorite people were married. Only that was far from the truth. Ragna released an annoyed sigh but did not change the position of the ring.  
  
"In Hircines eyes, the man and I are married. What matters is what you think. If you think we are not in a union then that's all that matters. Now I need an enchantment table" she finished leaving them to absorb the words she said. It was not like Vilkas had any feelings that can be considered worthy of a union, not from what she can tell. The bond continues to pour every ounce of stress that is coming from her pair. She does not need an Aedra to suddenly make their presence known to her anytime right now. Snatching a great soul gem from Rinoa's pack, Ragna made her way to her friend's house. Having a copy of the key, given by the redguard, Ragna had immediate access to the home but the Housecarl within still watched her with suspiciousness. It was their duty and this woman, Lydia is being loyal and faithful to Rinoa. 

Enchanting the ring with the enchantment, fortify stamina the Dremora felt extra energy pulsate through her body as she put the ring on. Looking around, there was a black soul gem lingering by the shelf. Shrugging she took the gem and began to enchant it as well this time aiding her two-handed skills. Ragna was very specific with her enchantments since it was her weak points when it comes to battle, worst comes to worst, she will need to be prepared no matter what. She acknowledges Lydia who grunted at her before she left the house. 

* * *

 "Again, Rinoa, No" Ragna annoying grunted out for the tenth time in a row. The redguard continued to pester her about the black soul gem she used and that it had taken her ages to fill it up. It took the damn woman another two weeks to even realize it was used. The weather became unbelievably sweltering and the bounties that the Companions would do began to be limited. The weather did not bode well with warriors that wore heavy armor and use two-handed weapons most of the time. Aela and Ragna would be the ones to do jobs here and there when available, Rinoa did her best as well but with her destiny becoming apparent to the woman, her time with the Companions became limited as well. 

It just had to be a day where it was boiling hot for the redguard to make a conversation like this "Fine, fine, fine! But you owe me! Anyway, Kodlak told me that you and Vilkas need to get your arse together because you both are going to Winterhold" she ended with a pout. Ragna noticed that Rinoa became more open to them these past few weeks always smiling now rather than giving a tentative smile here and there. It caught many men and women's attention for the woman's smile was dazzling, according to Ria that is. The bond mark remained strong, however, it began to burn at some point when Vilkas visited the Bannered Mare and was touched by some women. The pain was enough for Ragna to stomp her way to the tavern and demand Vilkas to go back. They verbally fought before settling back onto their own beds, their backs facing against each other. It was petty, she knew that but the pain she felt was something different. It was emotional pain and she hated it. Nowadays, Ragna would use her time outside by training and glare at her bond mate. As nonchalant as it sounds it was all she did besides the jobs. 

Finally doing what Rinoa ordered her to do so, she marched up to the Harbinger who wore a proud look at her. Then it shifted to Vilkas who was at the forgery. The bonded pair stared at one another before giving their full attention to Kodlak. The old man coughed into his balled fists hiding the smile that threatened to make way. If this was the only way for them to get along then he will use ever means he has to do so. 

"Vilkas, Ragna. There have been rumors about various murders happening in Winterhold, the victims would be drained of blood" Ragna's eyebrows scrunched together. Vampires it seems decided that it was time to act. No matter how small the murders may be to some people, Vampires were still a threat to the mortal world. Not like she should care, Molag Bal had created Vampires and he will be the one to decide what to do. Then again, Dagon had done that as well and it led to her supposed demise. 

Vilkas scoffed at him "Vampires? Why not let the hunters take that job?" Hunters? What was the man talking about? Was she forgetting something? Ah yes, now she remembers. Rumors had been stirring around the plains of Oblivions at a time where many have mentioned about the decreasing population of Molag Bal's creatures. It was interesting to say that these mortals have been brave enough to withstand the terror of going against a creature of the night. The appalling bat-like faces that transformed the usually soft features of a mortal was astounding. Though she never quite paid any attention to other Daedric Princes works until recently. 

Kodlak's eyes scrutinized Vilkas's words "The Hunters have troubles of their own and people are in mortal danger, Vilkas. You and Ragna will deal with the beasts then we shall celebrate!" the hopeful tone that Kodlak used was what swayed the young man to agree. Ragna could only nod her head, it was going to be the first job she will take alongside Vilkas. It was weird now that she thought about it but she did not let it get to her. Mortals and their emotions, why was she catching onto it now? 

The pair prepared the supplies for each reckoned that they will be gone for at least a few days, Vilkas collected the extra arrows that Ragna sorely adores and Ragna brought her own makeshift grinding stone to resharpen their blades when needed. It was a little invention that she found useful but never meant to share. The rest bid them goodbye, Mila hugging both of them with a bone-crushing grip her eyes leaking tears saying that she will miss them. Ragna should have felt nothing, tears were a weakness, so why did her chest tighten at the sight? Rinoa made it in time to give them extra potions knowing that they will need it. On their way out, the pair received stares and whispered murmurs. Ragna found it astonishing that the mortals considered the loud whispers as whispers at all, she can clearly hear the words being exchanged.

"Ignore them. It's best we go without trouble" Vilkas told her grabbing her hand to drag her away from the crowd. It must be due to her appearance change that caused the people to squeak out new rumors and speculations. Vilkas's own brownish amber eyes found the glint of the ruby ring back on her ring finger. He should ignore it, he really should but he might as well ask her when they are out of people's judging glances. 

They were well out of Whiterun when Eorlunds yells gained their attention. There the older man held pairs of accessories that held large rubies on the center. There were markings that reminded Ragna of her own tattoos and it made her wonder where he got the idea to use the markings from. The man also held a small hammer as he approached them with his breathing ragged.

"I completely forgot that I was to give these to you today, Ragna. As true to your name, you might be referred as Ragna the Horned Ruby" Eorlund joked motioning for Ragna to sit on a large stone so he will be able to apply the trinkets. He carefully fitted it around her horns before he began to hammer it down. The horns were sturdy enough to withstand the hits of the small hammer and it made her proud knowing that her horns will be strong and dazzling. Vilkas could only watch as the rubies now made her appear Ethereal, beautiful. The nord man shook his head quickly, why was he thinking about her like that?

Ragna's eyes narrowed at her bond mate, the mark pulsating waves of contentment, amazement then finally settling to utter bafflement. Waves of her own annoyance were felt by Vilkas but continued to ignore it as he battled his own thoughts about her. His wolf and he needed to make it clear that they wanted different things, Ragna was one of those. Once Eorlund finished, the man proudly looked at the pieces he made telling Ragna that it made her dark scarlet hair continue to be a wonder before he left the two whistling away. 

Vilkas rubbed his nape "It suits you... it's best we get going" he awkwardly complimented her his eyes averting the stare she gave. They could take the carriage but Aela wanted him to show her around the land to make her feel more accustomed in case she was to take jobs as far as Winterhold for herself. Ragna grunted but followed him standing adjacent to his side but paid him no mind after that. Vilkas sighed inwardly his wolf feeling rejected, it was going to be a long trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rocky in the end, most of all the naming part and beyond that since I had difficulty describing some parts. But hopefully, this chapter is enough for a week since I might take a break for a while. Thank you again for reading the chapter, patience be with you all!


	4. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got interested in a lot of Werewolf stuff, including the Alpha and Omega dynamics and I might try to apply it here. Actually, I was always fascinated with the idea of Alpha and Omega dynamics and with me reading other fanfics including such tags, I will be applying more of it later chapters ;)
> 
> This chapter may be out of tune for a bit and may not make any bloody sense but later on, I assure you that it will!

The pair passed by two farms, the farmers giving stunned expressions as they stared at the Dremora. A farmer by the name of Vantus Loreius, provided by Vilkas, had directly yelled out 'Daedra Sympathizer' before spitting at the ground. It had irked the nord man since the imperial bastard did not know what he was talking about, Vilkas was no Daedra sympathizer, Ragna was just a special case that he could not have a say in! Vilkas would have gladly killed her if he had the chance but what good will it do when Kodlak was fond of the Dremora? The wolf in him growled at his thoughts ordering him to be rid of such notions towards their mate. No, the wolf's mate. There was no way he could accept his situation as easily as his wolf did. As powerful as she was, Dremoras were still daedric and anything that involves those were sinister, evil, vile. He had heard and read stories from sources that confirm his distrust and hate for the race. But should he discriminate Ragna for what is stereotypical of her race?

It was a question that continued to linger his brain for some time, after all, she has proven many times how loyal she could get if she was treated with respect. There was still the occasional death threats with the use of her language but the words held no bite behind it. He had seen the rare smiles that she gave Mila when she thought no one was looking and it usually ended with the Dremora becoming confused looking. How was a warrior of war suppose to cope with normal life? His wolf wants to claim her just as Hircine wants her just indirectly through him. It was a frightening thought that it was a Daedric Prince that had forced the bond between them, a Prince that he was trying to get out of service of. Maybe he should ask her how she was able to escape her servitude... Was her tale about her being involved in the oblivion crisis true? Then that would mean that he had been bonded to an ancient person. Decades older than him possibly hundreds but still appear as if she was in her late twenties. He had told Farkas that his wolf was lusting for her but himself only felt distrust towards her. 

However, with everything that has happened, Vilkas could not help but feel dependent on her. The bond makes them feel each other's emotions but to him, it felt spiritual as well. His eyes would occasionally avert from the road to look at her figure. A short woman but had voluptuous proportions, the tavern girls would constantly ask him if they were in a relationship which he would constantly deny. That was until she barged into the tavern looking furious only to turn murderous when the tavern girl remained touching him and the mark. Ever since then he wondered if she felt something for him and if it was more than lust.

"Cease your thoughts. Your thoughts make your emotions wild, wolf" she spat out at him meeting his gaze. Vilkas scoffed back at her stretching his fingers from the lack of use for the time being.

"By the Divines, can you not refer to the wolf" he spat back at her, she really should stop calling him Wolf since the more she did, the more it gave the implication to the wolf in him that she wants them. It was bluntly terrifying, to say the least. It did not help that the leather armor she wore hugged her body like vice grip. It made his throat tighten and salivate in need but he would always restrain himself.

Ragna's eyes narrowed more upon feeling the desire from the bond. The human needed to be taken care of and quick but she will not be the one to do it. She should have let the tavern girls have their way with him if this was how he was going to be. She could feel the wolf within him twist and turn in discomfort but what was she suppose to do? This was one of the skills that she never ever delved into nor even tried, yet a better reason for her to get away from him. She may be immortal but that does not mean she should succumb to mortal pleasures as well. 

The pair have left Whiterun midway to noon and now it was dark but they have only passed the borders of Whiterun itself. Vilkas knew that they were a long way from WInterhold and needed rest right about now. The stars are coming out now and the distant howling of a pack of wolves made Vilkas want to shift but it will only want the wolf in him to take the woman next to him deliberately against her wishes. He may not be fond of her, well confused to what to feel for her, he does not want her to be hurt due to his own actions no matter how different the wolf was from him, the wolf was still part of him. The actions will be turned against him whether he liked it or not.

Sighing Vilkas dropped the pack he was holding crouching to get the sleeping bags out. He cursed loudly when he could not find the second sleeping bag that he knew he placed in here before they left. He only left it was Aela for a mere second- a second enough for her to take it out. How was he suppose to survive a night with her around him like that? Ragna appeared to be bored, bored to the point that she plopped herself on the ground and sighing loudly. The expressive sigh startled at the nord warrior, not expecting for that to happen. The ground was cool under the stars and the slight snow underneath was soft in her touch. Her armor was getting disgusting as well. Without further ado, Ragna started to unclasp her armor revealing the tunic underneath as well as the pants. The sight before him made Vilkas's body warm despite the chilling wind that suddenly passed them. He could see her once light caramel skin becomes slightly ashen but it still looked gorgeous for her. 

When did he start appreciating her body?

Ragna discarded her armor inside her own pack taking out an apple before letting her mouth take a large bite from it. She was famished and her skin continued to feel hot. The mark pulsated something but it did not come from Vilkas, it was coming from the mark directly. Blast Hircine and his sudden inventions to get what he wants. Turning to Vilkas he eyes widened when she suddenly felt needy for his touch, the sudden attraction to him made her jump her lower bits feeling slick. The smell was caught by Vilkas's nose and the scent drove his wolf mad. The chanting of the wolf to _claim_ , _mate_ and _breed_ disturbed him from making camp, his neck snapped towards her and found her kneeling a couple feet away from him with her face covered by her hair. He can hear the heavy panting from her, heart rate fast and the scent coming from her. Vilkas wanted to taste her, wanted to feel her, was it wrong for him to feel like this to his bond mate?

Ragna's eyes were watery, shame coursing through her body "Get away from me mortal! Your blasted scent is- _oh_ " she ended with a pained moan, her body dropping to the ground as her body started to release more of that slick she felt in between her legs. She knows what she needs but she will not get it, she doesn't want it! Vilkas's body made its way towards her hands balling as his self-consciousness was being given to his wolf. He does not want to do it but oh how delightful she smelled. Like fresh candles and lavenders, he needed to get a wif of her now. 

' _No_ ' Vilkas stopped himself just as he was reaching for her legs. An image of her legs opened wide, her face converted into a look of pure ecstasy and his cock, balls deep in her warm tight cunt were given. Vilkas clenched his eyes shut as he forced himself away from her. His wolf whined, snapped and growled at him threatening to break him apart to get what he wanted. The mental battle was painful as his wolf provided him with more lewd images of what could be. This time it was her naked beneath him in all fours, her ass raised and him using her horns as leverage; bite marks were littered around her body and the image of his member thrusting in out of her. What was happening to him?! 

Vilkas as a last attempt to be rid him of such thoughts smashed his head against the trunk of a tree, searing pain broke his lustful trance and he was able to regain even breaths for now. Ragna's breaths became evened as well but her face was still filled with pain. She needed to get this pain out, this lustful pain that does not want to bloody leave! She swore to every divine and prince out there that she will have her revenge on Hircine one of these days, she can just imagine Mehrune Dagons disgust at her state now. There was a time where she would herself would feel the dishonor but right now she does not care at all. She needs something, _something_. 

She knew she will regret this but as she lifted her body her hand extended towards to Vilkas as she summoned her healing magic. Ragna needed him now and if it meant letting the wolf devour her to its heart content then she will do so, anything to make the pain bearable. Vilkas's throbbing head was gone within seconds eyes widening as Ragna made her way towards him slowly. Her teeth pierced her bottom lip doing wonders to his imagination. He tried to get himself away from her but her hand caught his shoulder dragging both of them to the ground.

His eyes searched for a reason and she gave it "Hate me all you want mortal, but we are both in pain until we _fix_ it" she growled at him her lip pressed against his jaw as her deft fingers got his armor falling from his form. Vilkas grunted his own hands pressed against her body. He was left bare as Ragna's hands ripped his loincloth from his hips exposing the hard member that leaked precum. He growled when he saw how dilated Ragna's eyes were as he took in his mortal flesh, she will uncover that his own wolf has its own cock. 

"How am I to hate you when you are giving me pleasure?" he voiced out just before her hands gripped his member tightly. Her hands slid up and down his thick and heavy shaft, her thumb playing with the precum and the slit of the head. From the stories that Aela and Rinoa had told her, she had an idea about what to do with his member. She began to grind her hips against his knee, legs opening to reveal the slickened area in between her. The sight made Vilkas's body released more precum as the scent was now closer. Lifting his body from hers, his pupils dilated at the sight before him. 

Ragna's legs were opened slightly against his knee, face red from the lust she felt as well as the need to have it relieved, her tunic lifted ever so slightly to reveal the soft stomach beneath it. Her hair was sprawled around her, the rubies glimmered under the moonlight emphasizing the blush that was adorned on her cheeks. He needed more, he craved for more. In one rushed motion, Vilkas ripped her tunic and pants apart throwing the ripped clothing to the side as her body was revealed beneath him. His hands forced her legs to open more before one hand cupped her sex, a mewl left her plump lips. The other hand squeezed a breast, fingers twisting a nipple giving more needed pleasure to both parties. Slick continued to pour from her sex drenching his hand. His eyes gazed onto those lips before he finally, _finally_ , pressed his own soft lips to hers. Ragna's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body accepting the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. Her breasts pressed against his own naked chest made Vilkas want to feel just how soft her arse was. Letting his fantasies come true for a moment, both hands cupped her bottom relishing the soft flesh underneath, his hands kneading the flesh before he released it once more. 

Averting his eyes from her eyes he slowly drifted from her face to her sex, his wolf growled forcing him to push her upwards until his face was lapping on the tender flesh, tongue circling the clit before delving deep within her to get a better taste, hands transforming into claws as he gave into the pleasure; the forming claws dug into her skin bringing a new type of pleasure. Ragna screamed out loud, hands pulling Vilkas's hair. Mortal pleasures, indeed! _No_. This was a means to an end, an end to the lust that they both felt. But bloody hell, how many women have this man slept with?! Just imagining him pleasuring other woman drove her to insanity but the pleasure he gave her made her forgive him, for now. She could feel something threatening to release and she chased it.

That was until the webs suddenly appeared out of nowhere, trapping them. Vilkas snapped out of his lustful trance as he reached for a weapon, a weapon that was yards away from where they were. Rage built within Ragna and in mere seconds, the spiders that decided to attack them were now reduced to ashes. The Dremora panted, the release she was chasing now squandered to nothingness. Vilkas could only gulp as the emotion of pure rage coming from the woman made his wolf whimper. Though it was not directed at him, the wolf felt like he was the cause for he was unable to bring his bond mate to pleasure. 

Her red eyes glared at him "We shall not speak of this!" she hissed out before cursing further in Dremora as she stomped away from him, the mood killed by nature. Vilkas never knew that he could ever hate nature such as now. Why, oh why did the spiders had to attack just as she was about to come undone? His member softened for the mood was killed and he waited for a few minutes before picking up his armor and made his way towards the camp. 

Thereby the fire was Ragna glaring heatedly at the fire before she threw more sticks in. She must have made the fire since he surely was not able to. She wore another tunic and pants, her leather boots used as the common shoes. There was a heavy tension between them but they did not speak, did not let it continue. Vilkas swallowed thickly knowing that the unexpected intimacy would have been the only way for them to be closer considering the disagreements both had. He wanted to talk but the heated glare and the pressurized anger that was sent through the bond stopped his advances. Vilkas got ready for sleep glancing at her, her eyelids were threatening to close but forced open. 

"I know it might be awkward, but this is the only bedroll we have so..." he left the hidden question hanging but from the way her eyes sharpened at him, the way her fang-like teeth appeared threateningly at him, he doubts that she will join him. Sighing, Vilkas turned away from her letting their failed intimacy drift away as sleep took over. 

* * *

 Vilkas woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the crackling of the renewed fire. He was still alone in the bedroll and wondered where the woman could have slept. Sitting up he found the answer to his question. There on the opposite end of the fire was Ragna wrapped in wolf pelts, Vilkas could only shiver at the pure torture the wolves must have gone through to become pelts. Reaching for his bag, he took out bread and cheese to start the day, judging from the soft rays of the sun morning must have just started. The wheels of cheese that they bought have become useful after all. His ears perked up when he heard Ragna groan in her sleep, he watched she twisted in her makeshift bed before slowly sitting up. Her half opened eyes sleepy looked at him, eyebrows easing before she got up and went towards the trees. Vilkas knew what she was about to do and decided to look away, he should relieve himself as well before they continue their journey. 

Once Ragna came back, the ruby searched her own bag for food plopping back down on the pelts as she stuck the meat onto a stick and used the fire to cook it. Vilkas released a breath before he stood up to do his business, he needed to talk with her but she appears dejected right now. Finishing his business he noticed the torn pants that he tore from her body last night. A blush furiously appeared on his cheeks and he inhaled the air. 

'By the divines' he cursed internally, his nose caught a faint scent of slick and he could not help but remember the events from the night. It was intimate and they would have successfully brought pleasure to one another if it were not for the damn spiders. Spiders of all creatures had to stop them from their nightly activities! His wolf remained in a saddened mood and it did not even dare irritate him to pester her at all, his wolf just felt defeated by bloody spiders. 

Returning to their camp, Ragna was already ready her eyes boring into his. It was by that, that caused his wolf to finally give a more hopeful mood, only to be demolished when she sneered at him turning away abruptly. He had to fix this somehow or else Kodlak will murder him. The woman had no idea where she was going and took a right, taking the road towards Windhelm, the city where many would easily discriminate her just by her horns. Vilkas prayed to the divines for strength, mentally and physically, before his legs carried him over to her as swiftly as possible. There were many things the Dremora was good at but handling temper was not one of it, it seems. She has grown accustomed that her temper will be the driving factor for her power, and she'd be damned if she was going to forget about last night. It was not Vilkas's fault that they were interrupted so why was she acting so childish?

Ragna began to feel so many emotions that she did not think existed until Aela smacked in her head that they do exist. The Dremora was stubborn and she will not accept that she was feeling something for a nord mortal. _A mortal_. Every battle she had gone through she was ready for the worst, her soul being re-evaluated by Mehrunes Dagon once again to be used for something else. That was the only punishment she deemed was honorable, but this? Stuck in the mortal realm, bound to one by Hircine himself, and now she was feeling _something_! If last night had not confirmed her own suspicions then she was no better than the fools that littered the cleanliness of once home. 

"Ragna, slow down!" Vilkas yelled out boots creating small thuds as he made his way towards her. The long-haired woman slowed down, turning around ever so slightly that the rays of the sun reflected on the rubies on her horns. The image that was presented made Vilkas falter, how was he suppose to last a week with her? Finally reaching his destined goal, his hand caught her shoulders to turn her around completely. The bloody red eyes were hollow as they stared at his own dark amber eyes.

"Last night- yes you don't want to talk but still- I apologize for losing control, I assure you it will not happen again" there was a twist that occurred within him as he said the words. His wolf used his eyes to search for some emotion deep in her eyes, he found none. What was he hoping? Ragna felt something twist within her and the mark tingled but she did not give anything away, she will not show any weakness. Pathetic weakness, she will not make it known to the mortal race that even Dremora's can succumb to weakness. 

Ragna shoved him away letting anger to intentionally flood through their bond, she was supposed to be happy at the pained look that Vilkas sent her way but no; she felt broken. Enough was enough, while they are doing their business at WInterhold she will find a way to break the bond! Doing a half circle, Ragna made her way to wherever she was to go. Vilkas solemnly released a breath but followed her informing her that they will be going to Windhelm with the road they were taking.

How long till they break?

* * *

 Rinoa was leaning against the chair humming a soft when Mila decided to drop herself on her lap. The redguard woman nearly incinerated the girl there but forgave her when the girl released a loud squeak of laughter. Aela let another arrow fly the tip easily setting itself deep into the target. Mila's visits were welcomed of course but she noticed how the girls' mood would wilt when she realized that Ragna was not back yet. The girl was playing with some flowers, tying the stems together to form a crow, Rinoa enhanced it with ice magic keeping the stems together. The ice would melt eventually but in the meantime, Mila pretended to be an ice princess warrior when her hand reached for a dagger. Her loud glee lifted the spirits of the warriors but it made Rinoa wonder. Was Mila aspiring to be a companion? It would be great for her since she has been hanging around warriors these days but at the same time, she was raised to sell products. 

Ria and Njada had come back from a job involving Cracked Tusk Keep, the Orc leader Ghunzul were reported to have been attacking various merchants despite having a peace treaty with the Jarl of Falkreath. Njada was able to plow through the defenses and made sure that she had enough healing potions for the job, it took her and Ria a full day to stop the orcs but the pay was good. Njada repeatedly told Ria that they will not be bringing anything suspicious back but the imperial woman just had to ignore her and brought some sparkly shards back home. Ria was fascinated with shards telling Njada that she felt a pull towards it. Njada would only disregard the notion but did not force the Imperial to drop the shards. Right now, Ria was examining the shards on the table outside, there were very faint markings that astounded her and she wished that she had more knowledge about what to do with it. 

Skjor came out of the building a fond smile ghosting on his face only for it to drop when his wolf tells him that something menacing was nearby, extremely nearby. His eyes flashed gold looking for the source of his wolf's disarray. His gaze stopped at Ria whose hands held the shards high in the air. Letting instinct drive him, Skjor snatched the piece she was holding his teeth forming into a snarl. Ria jumped in shock moving away to avoid getting hurt by Skjors sudden outburst.

"What is this?" he demanded the whelp, the hand that held the shard felt like it was getting sliced forcing him to slam the shard down on the table. True enough, the skin was cut as blood dripped down accidentally dripping onto the shard. The shard shined before the shine disappeared. Ria was too busy to see that for herself but Aela was quick to catch on that something was wrong.

Ria cowered away from the veteran "I-I brought those from the last job- I don't know what it is!" she explained her voice cracking. Njada paled, she should have forced her to throw it away from the moment she saw Ria holding it. She hurried over to the girl wrapping an arm around her shoulder to give some comfort. Rinoa jumped in after telling Mila to go back home, her eyes were drawn to the shards. Skjor growled lowly before grabbing all four shards and stomping back inside in search of Kodlak, the rest of the circle were right behind him along with Rinoa. The redguard reassured Ria that she will not be kicked out but at the same time, she needs to listen to Njada next time. With that, she went in to catch up to the rest.

Kodlak was reading on his table when Skjor barged in, eyes gold the wolf threatening to show itself. The old man frowned but when his own wolf perked up from sensing danger, his eyes locked onto the shards that were firmly gripped by Skjor's hands. Blood dripped from the man's hands, the shards giving more cuts. Once everyone entered his area, Farkas closed the doors leaning against it to prevent anyone else from coming in. Rinoa reached for a book that she gave Kodlak a week ago that contained knowledge about the Daedric Princes, she flipped the pages until stopping at a particular picture. Everyone was quiet, waiting for the redguard to say something.

"Here," she said, holding the book out at Kodlak. There a roughly crude drawing on Mehrune Dagon's razor. The wolves within the circle howled in unison, the whelp had stumbled upon a daedric artifact. Rinoa explained that, from what the book states, the razor was broken into four parts, what they had now been the shards to form the blade. Skjor dropped the shards onto the table like they were poison growling at it. His wolf did not like that another princes artifact was near them even if it was not complete.

Farkas's eyes widened "Then- shouldn't Ragna be here?" it was already bad that this happened while the Dremora was away, the one reliable source that they had for this sort of thing. Not only that but Vilkas was the one with the brilliant mind, he could have easily figured out the value of knowledge that Ragna was to provide. Both were absent and now Kodlak was to make a decision. Aela was the first to make a suggestion, suggesting that she can keep it locked up in the Underforge. Rinoa raised an eyebrow, she heard about the Underforge but was it the safest place to be in? The place was used for many werewolf activities and they don't know if the shards will react to it. 

"For now, I will keep them in my study. Away from prying eyes. But whatever you do, never mention this in public. The shards must be kept hidden until Ragna and Vilkas is to come back" Kodlak gave his verdict but it made Skjor doubtful. Why was Kodlak willing to be in danger? 

"No! We should destroy it now, why should we wait for the Dremora?" he asked his voice rising. Kodlak was patient with him, though, giving Skjor a stern look. Aela, Farkas, and Rinoa were now left to their own thoughts as the veterans began to exchange voices. 

Aela eyed Skjor worriedly, he was getting agitated by the day and she can barely help him nowadays, turning to Rinoa who still had the book "What else does it say?" she asked the woman. Farkas straightened his back, he may not be smart but he was interested in learning more if his family was in danger. Rinoa's eyes moved from the pages to her and Farkas.

"Well, it says that the razor won't have any lasting effects since it's broken up. However, it does say that weak minds will feel the urge to keep it, possibly the works of Dagon himself to make sure that shards will be pieced back together. Whether or not it's true, Kodlak's suggestion is the best" she informed them hastily slamming the book close. No wonder Ria was incapable of leaving the darn thing behind, she felt inclined to look for the rest without even knowing it! Daedric artifacts were serious business and if any of it fell on the wrong hands, well not everyone is safe. 

Skjor's own complaints were stopped by Aela who told him that he needed to rely on the Harbinger. The man clearly did not want to let the shards out of his own reach but with how temperamental Skjor had been, it was best that the shards were kept with Kodlak.

For now, they will wait for their friends to return.

* * *

 It was high noon when Ragna and Vilkas reached the perimeter of Windhelm, the guards they encountered had threatened to kill the Dremora. This resulted for the pair to act as if she was a summoned Dremora, mind them she hated the concept of summoning. The summoned creature or being was usually taken by force but with those that are expecting it, they are much inclined to summons. Ragna had to pretend that the guards' words had no effect on her, oh it did. They commented how disgusting her horns were protruding like a failed experiment of a mage. It was a definite insult to her as well being a part mage herself. They prevailed however even when a guard deliberately grabbed her chin to force her gaze on his disgusting sneering face. Vilkas had to restrain himself from unleashing his wolf, no one touches what was his! The guards had finally left them to their own business but the same guard that grabbed her chin purposefully let his hand slide from her chin to her neck. The bond mark burned painfully that she had to inch away from him without blowing their disguise. Ragna clenched her fists tightly at the gesture, Vilkas was the one to drag her away from the main roads for a bit so they both could calm down. 

Vilkas had to touch her arm for the bond to stop burning, warning them that their bond was threatened. Ragna wanted to shove him away, she really did but the golden irises that flashed briefly made her hesitate. If this was the only way for Vilkas's wolf to relax then she will squander her own emotions, for now, she has an additional responsibility with him around. Emerging from their hiding spot the pair were walking closer together much relaxed in each others presence than earlier. Once again, her emotions were going array. When they reached the stables, the man that manages the stables screeched before running inside the house. Merchants that were walking down the walkway towards the city recoiled at her, hurriedly shifting away from her. Not even Vilkas's well-known reputation could make people stop glaring venemously at the Dremora. 

It got worse when they entered the city. 

The nords that wandered around the streets spat at her where she walked, some even hit her armor. Ragna wanted to unleash her anger, she really did. But Vilkas sent her a warning through the mark and it forced her to send her own frustrations through it. Vilkas wanted to ease her troubles, but he had no way to do so, they were in a market where eyes will surely be looking at them now. Vilkas made it known to her that they will need to make a stop to the blacksmith, his greaves were suddenly falling apart. Ragna knew she could wander but many will question why a familiar is wandering the ground without the master so that meant she will need to stick around. Not her ideal way of learning the mortal lands but it will have to do, for the time being. 

"This gonna cost ya, 164 septims" the Blacksmith gruffly said looking at his greaves. Vilkas frowned, the price was slightly overpriced even her thought that 120 septims were enough to have it fixed well. He knew he should have brought those kits that Eorlund made for some travels. Sighing, the nord companion took out a pouch to count the golden coins, begrudgingly giving the smith the amount that was said. The man smiled with a smug face but immediately got to work. Vilkas had expected that his greaves will take some time to fix considering that the Smith is not on par with Eorlunds own smithing skills. 

He left the area, legs bringing him closer to the Dremora that was chatting with a High Elf. They both had contemplative looks and the knowledge that spewed from their mouths made Vilkas blink startled. Ragna was not this talkative, so why was she talking to this High Elf with such enthusiasm? His wolf was jealous- _No_. It was not just the wolf that was jealous. _He_ was jealous as well. Ragna must have felt his jealousy for she turned to him an eyebrow raised. He can see her brain working to figure out why he was feeling such strong emotion. All it took was one look at the gaze that he was sending the aldmeri woman for Ragna to decipher the source of the emotion. The altmer turned to look at him as well, a small sneer grazed her mouth before it disappeared.

"What may I do for you?" she asked with fake sincerity. Vilkas had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes at the attitude she was giving him, clearly, the woman did not enjoy having an intriguing company be shaken from the conversation. 

"I wondering if you were selling some potions," he asked but that only raised a questioning look at the altmer.

"The building for potions is just over there, why do you bother asking me?" she asked him this time. Ragna could see the cogs turning in her bond mates head, the man did not think that through. 

Vilkas sighed "I don't have enough to pay for whatever price they may be selling the potion I need, that I am pretty sure you have." he concluded at her eyeing the healing potion that rested on the top of the stand. The altmer glared at him this time but did not hesitate to make a profit, many have tried to skip her stand due to her being an elf but those that have thrown their pride away was able to find what they needed with her. 

Ragna watched as they exchanged conversation about the price, there was a pinch of glee from the cheap prices that the altmer was providing to Vilkas. There were times where Ragna would ask herself about her choice of company. While she was taking to the altmer named Niranye she was able to uncover the vast prejudice that the other races encountered in this city. She was used to it due to her own prejudice against the mortals for they are vastly inferior to her, but there are hidden talents beneath the limited lifespans of these beings. It never made sense to her why many mortals still fear and isolate one race to another until the difference in power is administered. The Dremora is to accept the position they are given but mortals continue to be dissatisfied with what they have. Those that are too ambitious become parasites that many wishes to be rid of but those that show compassion were thrown to the side. Ragna now misses the organized ranks that her race has compared to this!

Niranye eyed the Dremora, who was dazed in thought, before leaning forward to whisper to Vilkas "Make sure that she's safe. Many people would do anything to have their hands on a live Dremora" it was a friendly but thorough warning. Vilkas knew that the minute he saw them talking that the altmer had known that Ragna was not a familiar, not a summon. He bid her warning knowing the full extent to it to some degree. He had come to some of the meetings that Jarl Balgruuf held speaking about the Dremora, and there he knew that the Jarl wishes for her to be a tool. A tool for war, what he calls protecting the city is mainly the means to appease the people, but those that had to strategize with the kind Jarl knew enough that the man will do _anything_ to protect his people. Tales of the power, finesse of the Daedric race, specifically Dremora has been passed down to generation to generation. It was always the same.

If one was to encounter one, it's best to plead for mercy but knew that the daedric race of warriors will never show mercy. Risen to be the perfect epitome of war, the Dremoras were incapable of harboring feelings that may spare the enemy. Well, until now that is. As Vilkas led Ragna to the Inn, his heart yearned for her touch. Her hands were soft with slight callouses, her face would be a mix of an empty sneer and hint of confusion. He knew that she was going through so many changes that she may be unable to return his own developing ones. It's interesting how far they had come from the start these last two months. Paying the innkeeper for the night, he had to ignore the look of disgust, his hand pushed the bedroom door open. The sigh that left him did not go unnoticed, there was only a double bed. 

Ragna did not hesitate to shed her armor off laying it down on the table by the far corner, her horns will be a problem when they would lay down. It astonished her the blush that adorned Vilkas's cheeks. The lad may have slept with various women but the blunt action left him in awe. His eyes scanned her body appreciating the fact that he was sane to drink in the sight before him unlike before, that he deeply regrets. 

The night was uneventful, their backs face each other. Vilkas's arm that was tucked under the pillow clenched said item tightly. The heat behind him was intoxicating but the shallow breathing reminded him that she was asleep. They had eaten their fill before sleeping, a full belly was surely welcomed. Knowing that he may get slapped or worse, beheaded, Vilkas turned around letting his arm draped over her waist. He was never this intimate with anyone that doesn't involve sex. It was comforting. Surely he will not regret this at all. Finally letting the sleep takeover Vilkas would never know the rogue hand that drifted to hold onto his. 

* * *

 The wolf woke up to a hand grazing his face, he stilled himself to not open his eyes knowing that once he reveals that he is indeed awakened, the soft touch will be gone. 

"Open your eyes" the maiden before he told him, sleep still lingered her words. Relaxing under her hand he let his eyes open revealing the sleepy mist eyes of his. His vision still blurred adjusting to show just how close they were. The hand that rested against his cheek tensed before relaxing once more, thumb grazing over his lips. Ragna wondered why this flesh remained soft when everything else had an element of sturdiness in it. She had tensed when his own hand rested on top of hers but did not move away from him. If anything, she let him come closer until she could feel his breath hitting her face. 

Then that awful morning breath filled her nose. Ragna instantly recoiled from him, ignoring the escalating laugh that left Vilkas. 

Of all the things that caused her to yearn to escape his touch, it had to be his very breath. Vilkas's laugh slowly dimmed, happiness filled their bond making Ragna sigh and drift closer to him once more. There were many things that she was still left unsure to discard or accept it. Their eyes locked once more, the sleep long gone now. She saw now that the usual darkish amber she saw was only the wolf trying to get out but now that he has just awoken, his eyes were quicksilver. Perhaps the color will change if the wolf in him was to be rid of. His arm snaked over her waist bringing them closer now, morning wood growing effectively. As much as Ragna wanted to berate him for such action, the arousal that she felt numbed her brain. This was exquisite. They weren't rushing like before, Vilkas took his time letting his intentions know. 

There was a knock. 

Ragna's hand turned to claws unintentionally piercing Vilkas's skin. This time though, the nord man himself was irritated. A second time that they were interrupted with intimacy, not only that but they were sane this time too! Vilkas begrudgingly got up touching the mark to reassure her before he dressed properly enough before opening the door. Ragna used the brief seconds to roll over to the wall to hide as much as possible. Humans will figure out that she wasn't a familiar is they see her on the bed. Vilkas eyed the innkeeper pretending that he had just woken up, there was a timid smile of the woman's face.

"I brought food, just stew, bread and some water. If you want you can eat with me" the woman had a flirtatious smile on her face making Vilkas want to snap at her just by being near him anyway. The woman was not subtle at all, she used her arms to push her chest upwards thinking that it will have any effect on him. The wolf quickly took the tray of food eyes tentatively eyeing the two sets of food. So she had expected him to say yes. 

The thought of rejecting someone brought so much pleasure to him that he never thought was possible "Thank you for the food, however, I would rather eat _alone_ " his voice emphasized on the last word making sure that the innkeeper knew that he does not want to be around her. Luckily enough the woman was smart enough to know when she was turned down. There was a scowl on her face telling him that it will cost him another 20 septims before closing the door. His heightened senses told him that she was going upstairs, away from them. Then he brought the food to the bed nudging Ragna so they could eat. There was a satisfied smirk on her face, small but it was there. They only had to stare at each other's eyes and feel the marks to know what the other was feeling or saying. It was what he needed.

Ragna used her magic to pretend that she was being summoned once again before they stepped out of the room to continue their way to Winterhold. The tavern was not as busy as it was yesterday but there was this nord that lifted his fists at her trying to make intimidating faces at her. She did pay any heed to his efforts only following Vilkas out of the blasted city as quickly as they could. Her eyes met the eyes of a dark elf, the elf flinching away from them. When they exited the city there, snow began to slowly fall from the heavens. 

A reminder of how it all started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys thought that it will be a full on smut chapter huh? Nah, that's later on. What I was trying to put here was how the mark is finally making its own move. The bond mark is trying to bring these two different beings together, for better or worse. As far as I put it, for the better. But you never know, Hircine might come in to make another adjustment here and there. There will be a time skip since I don't wanna add every single day and night interaction that they have. 
> 
> I can assure you that they will finally Bond later on! Until then see you all next time!


	5. Winterhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyeee so there's a 3 day time skip because of how I thought of traveling. When the chapter starts the pair will be at WInterhold already freezing their asses off since Vilkas insists for them to continue through a blizzard. 
> 
> Also, I know Dagur and Haran are accepting of Mages lore wise but they don't really know that Ragna is a mage and she is a Dremora in appearance, so I'm sorry if the way I portrayed Haran, mainly, might not be up to par with the lore. Just a heads up as well, I only mentioned Dagur once, in name, really and since they are husband and wife I decided that they both own Frozen Hearth Inn. I might change the wording later on if I do decide to edit it but hopefully, it doesn't bother the lot of you too much.
> 
> Read the END NOTES, I made a few clarifications there as well!

There were many things that Vilkas had come to regret in his life and this was no exception. The pent-up anger and weariness that he felt through the bond made him feel inadequate for his wolf thought that they failed their mate. An unhappy mate results in an unhappy bond. As amusing it was to see her complain vocally it had hurt him for Ragna was having difficulty adjusting to the frigid cold. What was he even thinking, the darn woman was practically raised in a volcanic land filled with lava and fire till the eye could see. The temptation to shift so he could hold her against his furry being to keep her warm was hard to ignore, but he also feared that the wolf will disregard his wishes to not take her right there. It will be too easy for his animalistic claws to tear through the armor she wore. He could sense her shaking, her hands squeezing together to prevent the shake as best as possible. Icicles began to hang from her horns and her hair had turned into ice. The veil of ice that covered her hair reflected the slightest of sunlight making her look like an ice wraith. That was his first mistake at first too. The blizzard was so thick that he had thought that she was an ice wraith and had attacked her then. The force of a parry was what startled him into reality, her eyes blazing red with hidden fire beneath threatened to be let out. 

That incident was just a few hours ago too. 

The dim fire ahead gave the pair a tiny ounce of hope, the wolf smiled brightly when a guard came towards them to help them get to the tavern. The guard faltered upon the sight of his mate though but one stern glare from Vilkas made the man nod his head to do as he intended. Many of the people that were running back to their homes had squeaked in fear when the Dremora came closer to the tavern bolting away from the building instantaneously. The tavern owner scowled at them demanding for the guard to throw the Dremora out. The guard ignored the woman nodding at Vilkas before leaving the pair inside. The howling of the wind made it seem like the guard was eaten the second he left. Vilkas couldn't even explain the situation before the owner started to yell at them for being some mongrels that have summoned this horrible snowstorm. The college must be behind it too, the owner concluded but said nothing more when Vilkas dropped a hefty amount of septims on the table. His silver eyes turned into that dark amber color as he glared at the tavern owner. 

After all that, they finally had a bed to sleep on. A proper comfy bed that was proving to be difficult to sleep on. There must be blasted rocks underneath the hides and straw that draped over the wooden frame but the bed was still warm. Ragna closed the door using the wooden lock to keep anyone from coming in, she stripped her snow-covered armor off of her, using a flame spell to thaw her hair and the icicles that dangled from her horns. Vilkas couldn't help it, he had to laugh loudly at her for it was that ridiculous. He was smacked on the face with a wet cloth Ragna growling at him to get ready for bed. Warmth spread through his body at the words, a smile ghosted on his lips. Look how far they had come. He's probably still not forgiven at the mistake hours earlier but at least Ragna was not too mad at him to not sleep next to him. As much as the warrior in him wanted to finish the job, the sleeper in him yelled at his body to get ready for bed. The journey to Winterhold was nothing but exhausting. 

Stripped down to his loincloth Vilkas lifted the blankets as he laid down, the candles created a dim lighting that made Ragna's form look like a shadow. Her wat hair was being combed by her fingers, the knots kept stopping her assault on her own hair. The woman was this close to cutting her hair when she felt calloused hands massage her neck. Vilkas had lifted himself miraculously from the bed and made his way to her, easing her tense shoulders as best as he could. If people were to see them they would be disgusted but would admit that they look like a couple. What a couple they made! A Dremora and a nord! Ragna reluctantly accepted the gesture leaning against his touch. Vilkas let one hand drift towards the table opening the drawers in search of a comb, there was one. It was not the best he had seen but enough to make it easier for the knots to be brushed through. His ministrations on her shoulders were halted when he forced Ragna to sit down on a chair, his hands gently grabbing the wet hair to use the comb. 

There was no mirror to reflect the calm look that Vilkas had on his face. The warrior may be many things but he never imagined to be someone to care for someone else at such an intimate level. He cares for the family that has raised him, the Companions, but this type of care he never gave to anyone. His twin brother did not need to be pampered to such a degree. So why was he pampering her now?

"An action you are not familiar with, wolf?" she asked him, her voice low as if she was whispering a taboo question. It was downright adorable but the Dremora will never know that nor will she understand what it meant by adorable. Vilkas grunted tugging at her hair playfully. Ragna turned slightly to glare at him before turning back to continue his combing.

"No, clearly not. I did not need to aid people like this before" he responded to her teasingly. There was a surprising tranquility between them as he continued to brush her atrocious hair. Ragna had nothing to blame but nature itself, the weather did not agree with her hair at all. She leaned against his touch letting herself bask in the glow of caring. It was odd so to say, Dremoras were taught to fend for themselves no matter the situation. Those born will need to earn their rank, respect through battle and hardships. How many of her own kind dared to treat one another as if they were glass? Mortals were strange, soft and outspoken creatures they were willing to throw themselves at danger to protect the ones they cared for. She had seen battles where the last words of her enemy would be about their family regret that they could not stay any longer. Her eyes had seen battlefields where her kind would bask in the blood of the fallen, letting their terrifying presence known to mankind. Was it a flaw for her own to not feel empathetic to a mortal's emotions? 

Dremoras are bound to trust one another in the battle but what after? Nothing usually, they would dissolve in their respective ranks doing their duty as expected. Everyone Dremora that has been beaten by a human or elf was ridiculed, work tripled as well as their training. Daedric beings were to be greater than mortals, they should not be defeated in any circumstance. Ragna had experienced these punishments herself, yes she may be a Valkynaz but she had her own share of disgrace and shame. The Kyn will be merciless in their pursuit to prove that they were the better race. What of Ragna now? If the Kyn had seen her already, why have they not act yet? Surely they must be plotting that involves whips as punishments and perhaps driven to extensive servitude in the pits of the sizzling lava. 

Ragna could only grimace at the thought of having to bathe in the river of lava once more. The first time she was thrown into the pit was because she had slacked off in her duties, her superiors did not appreciate such laziness. The burns healed due to her immortality but her soul had to heal slowly in order for her physical body to not fall apart. Her thoughts were interrupted when Vilkas shook her slightly, eyes opening to glance her bond mate. 

Another thing the Dremoras do not have. Mates. Longtime partners. What was the use of a partner when the Kyn were temperamental beings that can easily convulse into fits of rage and bloodlust if provoked wrongly. But now she was stuck with a mortal partner, one that she will outlive no matter what. 

"Bed?" was all he uttered at her before lifting her from the chair to get her suited on the bed. Why was she so tired? Ah yes, she had been rattled by the accident earlier and the ice did not help. The minute her body landed on the bed her eyes had once again shut, breath leaving her, body placid. Vilkas laid down next to her, stunned when Ragna instinctively moved to the warmer source, her head resting at his shoulder. She was practically pressed on top of him, just that her legs remained closed off to hers only. Vilkas swallowed before letting an arm wrap around her body, loving the feeling of the plush but a toned frame of hers. He closed his eyes.

* * *

 Waking up next to a person that decided that their partner can be used as an extra pillow will usually result in a smack on the face. But Ragna just stared and stared and stared at her bedmate grimacing at the disgusting taste within her mouth. Must have been the meat she had eaten before. She silently shuffled away from him letting his arm linger around her before she twisted carefully to escape the affectionate trap that Vilkas had placed her it. As wonderful as it was to feel the body heat from the infernal nord, she intends to quickly finish the job. Vampires were no joke and the longer they linger the more dangerous the residents will be in. Vampires were given temporary immortality and the weakness from the sun, as well as various other oddities, making their value in the concept of immortality rather minuscule. Yet, many fear them. 

Was it the sudden deformations of their faces along with the lusting for blood that terrifying? Well then again, vampires will be slowly draining the victims of its blood depending on how 'savory' the target was. The Dremora had recalled events where Molag Bal will have vampires visit Oblivion to demonstrate their abilities. Many of the lesser ranks of the Kyn were impressed but the Valkynaz and many higher reigning Kyns were not. Immortality was made a fool with the concept that Vampires were given. How was an immortal being continued to be considered immortal when there were ways to kill them permanently? At least for the Kyns, their souls will be rekindled and the physical body will need to be made once more before the 'fallen' Kyn could be deemed workable once more. She had watched silently in every era, every hour, minutes, seconds, and the rage she felt every time these Vampires terrorized her hunting grounds were bottomless. 

Maybe with this encounter, Ragna can finally announce to the rest that she is still alive and kicking. That is if they do care at all. 

After dressing in her armor once more, she quickly left the room indulging in a professional conversation with the tavernkeeper, asking about the vampire attacks. When they first came to the inn, they were met with scorn but now that Ragna had presented herself and Vilkas as help the woman was quickly swayed into helping. The woman had taken out a map of the area circle the spots of Vampire sighting, most of them were underneath the bridge around the college of Winterhold. Now that she thought about it, wasn't Winterhold bigger before? Ah yes, The Great Collapse. A city that never recovered and had remained very racist towards elven kind, specifically the dunmer. Well, there were the mages as well not only that but the College did survive... Ragna decided to put her train of thought about the cities history all the way to the back of her mind for now. 

Now, should she wait for Vilkas or not? The nord appeared to be put out and must be emotionally tired because of the bond. Maybe she should take some of the blame as well since she was the one that has been sending hateful and murderous intents through the damn thing. But why should she? It's not like it will matter in the long run, they will be separated and she will probably be taken back by Lord Dagon.

Right?

Doubt crept into her mind. What if Lord Dagon decided that it was better off for her to be claimed by the lycanthropy king? What if Hircine decides to infiltrate her mind to control her? Then the dawning question came upon her. What if... she couldn't let him go? Ragna had to lean forward, hands pressed against the countertop in distress. The woman in front of her looked genuinely worried and even asked if she needed help. The caring questions flew past from one ear out the next. Why was she fretting about it? If fate decided to coy with her then it will happen regardless. Not even the bloody Aedras could do anything! No... they can... bloody Aedras messing up her dead fate!

With a growl Ragna memorized the areas sighted of Vampires and stalked outside, relief daunted her ever so slightly that the blizzard was now reduced to flurries. For once, the snow looked appealing to the eye. Her legs lead her down the path eyes briefly eyeing the bridge towards the college before going down the slope. Vampires were weak, there was no reason for her to be frightened of blood thieves. 

* * *

 Vilkas woke up his mate missing, the wolf in him fretting in worry forcing him to wake up completely. The arm that had Ragna encased to him was now empty, the side cold from the lack of heat pressed on it. He had hoped that she would not do something like this but it seems that she was not willing to wait for him all the bloody time. Growling underneath his breath, Vilkas stood up to get ready for the day. Glancing at the table, she forgot her pack. It was one thing to leave abruptly but it was another when they leave supplies that are needed. It didn't matter that the enemies were Vampires and she was a Dremora, to him she needed to be protected. With enough consideration, Vilkas took her bag with him making sure that her pack was secured. 

"Haran! Did a woman with horns leave just now?" he ended the question wrong but at least he got it out. The blonde nord woman looked confused before remembrance infiltrated her features.

"Ah yes! Quite a frightening one, look I may be welcoming to many things but she was just..." she let the thought hang before sighing. She explained the numerous sightings that she had mentioned to Ragna informing Vilkas that the most obvious place she must have set out on would be the area below the bridge towards the College. Vilkas wasted no time and thanked her before he left. It was early morning and from how cold the bed was it must have been hours since she last has left. 

His nose twitched as he looked for her scent, a mix of lavenders and sweat it was but it was enticing enough. There was a faint scent that surely enough led to the bottom of the bridge. Gritting his teeth Vilkas marched his way down the slope to catch his mate. He could not fathom what might have happened to her. If anything did happen to her surely he will need to run in his beast form to release some anger or guilt. His ears perked up when the sound of stone breaking and the crackle of lightning echoed, he picked up his pace pivoting to the left an ice shard grazing past his cheek. The skin split forming a thin line of blood before Vilkas unsheathed his greatsword and advanced towards the Vampires. His swung the weapon at the first enemy he encountered, slicing the shoulder off of the body. He could only watch as the Vampire screamed in pain, the other arm reaching out to clutch the bleeding arm. Vilkas pinned him down before thrusting the greatsword at the neck rendering the man completely immobile. It did not show the skills that he had developed but it was a quick way to kill an enemy that was stupid enough to turn it's back. 

There were many more but he could see his bond mate incinerate one as if they're nothing but a pile of leaves blocking a path. It was intoxicating knowing how powerful his mate was and it was mesmerizing how her movements eased her away from the multitude of ice shards that were fired at her. If he could replay this memory he would have it be replayed all the time in his dreams. Her dark scarlet hair waved around like the wind as she continued to dodge every attack that was directed at her. Taking his gaze off of her Vilkas moved just in time when one of the Vampires swung at him was a silver mace. Silver. The wolf wasted no time using his sword to block another swing of the mace before shoving the man to the ground. With great speed and strength, Vilkas decapitated the foe his beast triumphantly howling within him. He was basking in his kill when the mark on his neck burned hot enough that he could see light emitting from it. Circling towards Ragna, he could only watch as his mate was bitten on the same area of the mark he gave. 

His claim. 

Unable to keep the beast in him, Vilkas transformed right there revealing to the pests the monstrosity they had caused him to be. It did not help that the moon was out, even if it was not a full moon. The werewolf roared causing birds and many more animals within a certain radius to flee from the sheer power from the roar, the Vampires could only watch in vain as Vilkas tore their numbers one after another. The creature that had bit her, ingesting her blood even when his partners were being killed had come to realize that they were losing. Releasing her from his clutch her tried to flee from the fight, only to his head torn off of his body before claws continued to claw at his stomach, revealing the guts within. A wasted effort to stay alive. 

Ragna knelt on the floor mind hazy from the loss of blood. Her own Dremora blood has been sucked by one of Molag Bal's creations. She was tainted. This armor that she had reduced herself to wear was one of the causes why she was bitten, the woman had nothing to fear if it were the Daedric Armor that she wore for the armor were as thick as dragon bones and harder than Stalhrim ice. How wonderful it would have been if she could just have a set of armor to top off her current power within her. But no, she will now suffer the consequences of her neglecting to acknowledge this fact. 

Vilkas chewed on the intestines of his foe; further pushing his bloodlust and time with the beast, amber eyes darting towards her form. The werewolf was instantly by her side sniffing his mark growling as he smelled the atrocious scent of the Vampires. His claws carefully held her against his fur body as his tongue lapped on the mark, a twinge of pleasure passing through it. But there was no time for such thoughts, no matter how much the beast wished to mate with her, her safety was his utmost importance. Ragna clenched her teeth not wanting for the whimper to leave her throat. Only it did and it did nothing but make the werewolf whine in concern. She was a not a werewolf that was immune to the diseases, she was bound to turn and if Vilkas did not do anything he might need to kill her. As smart as the man is, the wolf was smarter and faster at reacting to the ideas that Vilkas thought of while being stuck in the mind of the wolf. They sprinted towards the fallen bag that he luckily brought with him throwing the contents out until he came across a cure disease potion. He will need to thank Rinoa later, she may just need an awfully belated welcoming from him. 

His claws uncorked the bottle, letting Ragna lean against him as he carefully let the contents of the bottom pass through her throat. He has heard many warriors do this when they had encountered rogue werewolves and vampires when they spun their tales of adventure in the tavern. It better work or he will personally hunt each one of them down for spreading lies. Puffs of smoke escaped the beasts' snout waiting for any reaction from his mate. Finally, Ragna's hazed look broke revealing the hidden gems underneath the mist of disarray. 

Her eyes widened as her vision straightened to focus on the furry beast before her "You!" she yelled before throwing her body as far away from him as possible. If looks could kill, Vilkas would have been dead ten times over with the glare she sent. He released a whine carefully treading towards her, claws retracting slowly to show her that she was in no danger with him. How could she be in danger when she was his mate? Ragna sneered at him not showing any signs of trust towards him. The sheer glare she has thrown at him made the werewolf recoil in hurt, right now the beast was driven by emotion and this was a total let down. 

Ragna's glare softened fixing her stance notifying him through the bond that he was fine to approach her. Approach her, he did. The second the bond sent him waves of reassurance the Beast was nuzzling his muzzle at her neck licking the mark tenderly. This should have disgusted her, it should have. So why did she only felt pleasure from this? Not only that but she was covered in her own blood and her enemies blood! 

"Enough," she told him pushing him away gently. There was still a look of hurt that quickly passed from his eyes when Ragna let her hand rest on his arm. She could feel the muscles underneath the fur tense and relax with her touch as if the wolf needed more but could not attain it. This control she had on him was certainly alluring and it felt wonderful knowing that it is her that is making Vilkas' wolf feel like this. It amused her how the wolf was easier to read rather than the human, even with the bond, the emotions sent through it were usually mixed with confusion. But if the wolf felt worried, she could only feel the worry nothing more, nothing less.

Contemplating her actions, Ragna pressed her forehead against his chest "Turn back. I wish to see the man" she told the werewolf. The beast howled from the affection before the fur slowly became the Nordic hairy fair skin that she had grown accustomed to seeing. His claws became hands which were then wrapped around her smaller frame pressing her against his body tighter. She wanted to roll her eyes, she really did. But the physical contact eased her for some reason and she could not for the life of her figure out why. Raising her head, her red eyes met his silver ones. 

"You are fine" he uttered softly at her, a calloused hand grazing her cheek. Vilkas wanted to show her how worried he was, he wanted to show each emotion that she felt from the bond. He wanted to experience everything with her. But not like this. He did not want to witness her near transformation of abomination. Vilkas can start accepting that she was different from her due to her Daedric origins but once she becomes a vampire... well he could not fathom the grief he may experience with the bond still connecting them. 

Ragna gave him a small smile "These wounds of mine will not linger long. Your wolf helped" she informed her and the spark of interest flickered by his eyes. It was intriguing so to say. What was a Dremora suppose to do in these mortal realms but be given attention like a sponge in the sea? It was awkward between them and he had to let go of her eventually so he could properly dress. Ragna's eyes lingered over her bond mates body appreciating the muscles that proved him to be a formidable warrior. She had to bite her lip to prevent words of praise from escaping her lips. It was one thing to ogle a person's body, it was another to praise them. But the side look that she received from him threw her off. The look promised her of something, later on, a smirk plastered on his lips.

After all this, Ragna thought it wouldn't be so bad to be ravished by a mortal. 

* * *

 The rest of the week they allowed themselves to indulge in more touching, showing of affections. When they aren't doing that though they were hunting down the remaining vampires. There were captives but they had to be killed as well since they were bitten, Ragna had the opportunity to witness a shift, the terrifying transformation of the bitten ones. It wasn't as bloody as she thought it would be with how Vilkas had described it but nonetheless gut-wrenching. The many weaknesses that Vampires possess made her question how they even survived this bloody long at all. Not only were the disadvantages had escalated but how did people find it appealing? Yes, the power that was hidden behind the bite is appealing, but was it enough to be shunned by society? At least becoming a beast appearance was nothing to be worried off, if anything she thought it added muscles to the person. 

They were finally on their last day when an elven mage woman stumbled into the tavern looking around before landing on her. Vilkas felt the stare that the mage gave to Ragna and instantly tensed, watched as the woman got closer to his bond mate. The patrons in the room were also alert and the first gasp escaped Haran when the elven mage fired a paralysis spell at her. Vilkas acted in the spur of the moment, his fist hitting the mage's back making the woman stumble. Dagur caught Ragna's falling form his eyebrows creased together in utter confusion. The elven woman was from the college, did she decide to spring more lunacy towards the organization by doing this? 

A Breton emerged from the entrance looking distraught "Faralda! By the Eight, stop this at once!" she yelled at the Faralda who continued to fight Vilkas. Vilkas snarled at the Altmer the beast itching to get out and make a statement. No one was to mess with his mate like that. His greaves were able to strengthen the power behind his punch and he found a satisfactory bruise forming on her face now. 

Ragna was able to free herself from the spell kicking the elven woman off of Vilkas who managed to switch their hostile positions. The patrons that continued to watch realized the immediate danger from the action that the Dremora had taken not long after that they all left in the panic. Ragna hardly gave them any notice as she continued to barbarically use her physical strength to damage the elven woman. Hot searing rage was the driven source and it strangely reminded her of the bloodlust she felt when she would go berserk in wars. Oddly enough, this was satisfying her. 

Arms hooked itself underneath her arms forcing her to stop her assaults, the rage switching to the person that dared to stop her. Her elbow collided with the intruders' jaw but the grip on her did not waver; if anything it got tighter. Soft reassuring words were then uttered at her ear but it meant nothing to her right now. The lips that were by her ear began to kiss the tender flesh and the numbing sound that blocked her hearing subsided. The words were clear now and the rough husky voice that continued to spew the words at her was recognized. Vilkas watched in glee as Ragna finally relaxed in his hold, she slumped ever so slightly towards his embrace. The heavy breathing she provided were the only sounds that escaped her mouth; eyes still locked on Faralda's beaten body. The Breton woman was instantly by her side along with another Breton, healing magic mending the signs of her prowess. Who were they to hide the proof of her strength? Ragna's hidden rage began to build up once more but Vilkas quickly put it to stop.

"They made a mistake, love. I am alright, you are alright. You have shown your authority over her, no need to kill her" the fact that he had mentioned about whatever authority she may have shown appeased the warlike character within her. Vilkas swore that if she were an animal the low purr she gave could only signal the happiness she felt from the acknowledgment. He should really try to get to know her after this. Then he remembered the words he used, a fierce blush came over to invade his face. Best not to repeat the word for now...

Ragna turned to him "Mmm... I may be rankless but I do adore it when my power is known" was all she offered before throwing an accusatory glare at the women before them. The healer flinched under the glare but continued to heal the elven mage until most of the external evidence was gone. Vilkas gave out a breathless chuckle his arms hugging her now rather than trapping her; though it was basically the same thing. The first Breton mage rose from her kneeling position walking tentatively towards the pair. 

"I apologize for the sudden disturbance" her head nodding at them and the tavern owners. Ragna watched the humans nod back before retreating downstairs. The mage's attention was then back at her, with now a more interested gaze. Ragna instantly hated it, sending the message through the bond. Vilkas sighed burrowing his head in her dark scarlet locks, they need to get out of here before things get out hand more. 

"I am Mirabell Ervine from the College of Winterhold" Ragna merely scoffed, she will not give respect to a fellow mage who clearly could not control her subordinates. Mirabelle coughed ignoring the scoff she received from Ragna "We had heard from the townfolks about a strange humanoid creature roaming free... May I ask, warrior, may we examine the Daedra before you leave?" Vilkas heard the shameless interest underneath the sweet tone that the woman gave. He had to hold back, he had to. Ragna was ready to announce that she was not some experiment that can be used nor was she even an experiment, to begin with! She wrenched violently out Vilkas's hold, fire magic flickering from her right hand ready to be released. 

Faralda snarled at them not thinking about the words she yelled "Learn to train your pet!" there was an icy atmosphere now. Vilkas could faintly imagine a coffin being nailed shut with the words and barely stopped Ragna when the Dremora woman leaped past Mirabelle and towards the Altmer. The second Breton yelled at the Elven mage using her body as a way to protect the foolish mortal. 

Ragna only saw red, the numbing in her ear was beginning to come back as all senses dulled. Was she a pet now? A once powerful Valkynaz, a royal guard of Mehrunes Dagon himself fallen to such servitude. She can kill her, she can and she will. So why was Vilkas stopping her?

"If you continue to stop me; I will not hesitate to kill you as well" she hissed at him. Vilkas's beast whimpered at the threat but his resolve was stronger and he did the only thing that might comfort her. Vilkas pressed his lips against the mark and the icy coffin was suddenly broken apart. Ragna felt the overwhelming feeling that she still could not understand and it made her waver. There was no doubt about it, she was in his control now and she could only obey. Her lower lip trembled as deep sorrow and regret passed through the bond to Vilkas. Vilkas quickly understood why she felt such emotions and quickly reassured her that he had not meant to make her feel like she was trapped, she just needed to calm down. Ragna weakly nodded at him allowing herself to lean against his tight embrace once again. 

Mirabelle watched in amazement at the control the warrior had on the Daedra, she could not wait to have permission to analyze the otherworldly race. It had the other scholars in the College excited ignoring the warnings that the Thalmor gave along with the Arch-Mage. They needed to understand that if this chance were to escape it will never come back. It wasn't like she was going to harm and kill the Daedra, she just needed some information about how strong and resistant they can be. Perhaps Daedras were intimacy driven creatures with what is being displayed, Mirabelle could only think about the experiments she can take to see if that was true...

Vilkas heard the slowing heartbeat of his mate as it went from a furious pace due to her anger to now a steady pace to signify that she is now calm. Ragna quickly sat down on a chair gaze on the ground paying the rest no mind anymore. Vilkas now let his attention avert to the mage named Mirabelle "I apologize, however, I have no intention to let you examine her" his voice was hard leaving no room for arguments but that went unnoticed by the stubborn Breton who stomped her feet in absolute fury. 

"Companion! You must understand that Daedra does not linger long in the mortal plane! Now a daedra appears to be subdued and under your control, you must let us retrieve what knowledge it could have stored!" Vilkas bristled at the way Ragna was identified as 'it' rather than a female. It was disrespectful of the mage who surely knew how to act properly in front of others.

The other Breton noticed this as well "Mirabelle! Daedra or not, she is a _she_! Not some object you may call _it!_ " she squeaked at her superior who glared at her. The wolf approved of the Breton who voiced reason. Ragna should be treated like how normal people should be treated, not like specimens that can be thrown after use; which Vilkas had no intention of letting her become. 

The healer seemed to realize that she has yet to introduce herself "Oh, forgive me, I am Colette Marence. I specialize in restoration magic" she formally introduced her profession which Vilkas can easily give respect to. More mages should be proficient in the arts of healing for it is something that he himself could respect easily. Mirabelle had other thoughts though with the way she snorted at the other woman along with Faralda.

"Please, restoration magic is not as useful as the rest of the more powerful arcane arts!" Faralda announced pushing herself from her fallen form. Colette grew red from the disrespect of her specialization and was ready to defend it when Ragna rose from the seat.

Her eyes held deep understanding "Restoration magic healed you, did it not? If she was not here you might have died from the injuries I inflicted on you. Now. I am not a pet, you will not treat me like one. I am an equal of Vilkas and I have no need for his permission to do anything. The College must have fallen into dark times if these are the mages that they are producing. I would not be surprised if many of your subordinates hold grudges against you, Mirabelle." she deduced from what she heard. Ragna had enough to think about and it was time to put them in their place. She will not let words shatter the control she has on herself any longer. 

Mirabelle spluttered in words unable to say anything so Ragna continued "If you wish to test your magic on me, then you may but I will not let you control me. You, mortals, deserve to burn in the river of fires but I have no wish to return you to my home. I do not need some filthy mortal walk around the plains of Oblivion, though I don't think you will survive for long anyway" the lingering threat was administered and Mirabelle could only remain silent. Vilkas enjoyed the show of prowess from her but also knew why she structured her sentence that way. Whether or not she can even go back home was a question that they have still yet found an answer for. 

There was absolute silence, Vilkas could hear their heartbeats loud enough for him to think that one of the mages were ready to drop dead. Mirabelle opened her mouth but a contemplating look crossed her face and she quickly shut her mouth once more. He would be proud of her if she was a friend or acquaintance and so far she was neither. Lovely as she makes herself look and seem to be, Vilkas could smell a more sinister intent from her. Then again, he was always wary of mages, to begin with hence one of his many reasons why he disliked Ragna abundantly before. 

It was Colette that decided to break the ice "I see. I thank you for making it clear to us" _to them_ , the words may not have been said but it was clearly administered. She gave Ragna a surprising genuine smile "We- I shall inform the Arch-Mage about the unfortunate events that have occurred here. I deeply apologize for my superior and colleagues actions to you." was the last thing she said before grabbing an arm from both mages then proceeded to drag them out of the tavern. 

Vilkas coughed into his hand glancing at Ragna who glanced back at him. They both wore a timid smile but knew that they won for now. Vilkas allowed himself to gather their packs once more before leading them out of the tavern, this time it was high noon. The sunlight reflected from the snow and Winterhold looked peaceful to a degree. A chill gust of wind passed through the walkway making Ragna shiver. If only she could ask Vilkas to share his heat with her but they had absolutely no time for that nor while she makes it known to him that she needed him for such a childish thing. Vilkas watched in amusement as Ragna walked down the porch and back to the road that they will take to get back home. He could hear her muttering about the bloody snow, he could not help the laugh that left his mouth.

Surprisingly enough, Ragna did not glare at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assure you the awkward flirts and tension you have read while the pair was fighting the vampires are so part of the story and it is definitely going to be for some time. There's a lot of repetition of words I have used already and yes it is getting annoying even for me! 
> 
> Winterhold won't be an area I will be exploring for a while after this chapter. Ideas that I wish I can describe properly, I could not add hence the repetition of their relationship and whatnot. I can't promise a full blown 180-degree turn of personality from Ragna though, my character will develop as she explores Skyrim. 
> 
> Next Chapter hopefully will be about Mehrunes' Dagger since Ragna and Vilkas will be back in Jorrvaskr once the chapter starts. LOTS OF MISUNDERSTANDING next chapter! SORRY!


	6. Shards

It should have made sense that Ragna was allowed to see her previous Lord's artifact. She had the right to lay her eyes upon the artifact of the very Prince that made her who she was. So _why_ in Oblivion's gates were they keeping her _away_ from the room that held it? Was it fear that she might turn on them? Certainly not she hoped, she had proven one too many times how trustworthy she could be. The trip to the obnoxious Winterhold proved her worth tenfold, so why do they keep her from her right? Ever since they had returned to the perimeter of the city Ragna had felt the pull of the artifact. It wasn't powerful but it was enough for her to feel the weak link that connected her to her homeland. She had left Vilkas to the dust the minute the felt the pull; marching past the guards and the wary glances that the mortals threw towards her. Ragna knew that the imperial woman Ria had something to do with this for she felt the link on her as well. Faint but it was there. Then again, only she could feel it. 

Rinoa had made it clear to her that it was only shards but they were kept in Kodlak's quarters for safety. How long were the shards here for? Long exposure to the shards no matter how meager the power may be can be tempting to the weak minded. Torvar had shown signs already but luckily enough the lower rankers did not know what or where it was coming from. As of right now though, she was busy being man-handled by Farkas who insisted that she should not make any contact with it. Farkas' eyes flashed amber his eyes begging her to just withdraw. But why should she? 

Due to the unexpected betrayal she if currently feeling her words turned to the foreign Dremora language that made the mortals around her have second thoughts. Her eyes flashed bright red at the twin wolf **"** _Iya_ _Hekhem-Ayem-Vehk-Ekem_ _Seht-Ekem-Roht-Ekem-Doht_ _Lyr-Oht-Roht-Doht_   _Doht-Ayem-Geth-Oht-Neht!_ **"** (I have served Lord Dagon!). Ragna should know by now that these mortals are too dull to try and learn her language. Why does she continue to think that they care about her own needs? She should not, not when they were adamant to keep her away from something familiar to her. She had listened to Lord Dagon many years about which mortals would be worthy enough for dagger; many times she would disagree finding the pests inadequate for such gift. It never stopped the Daedric Prince to hand it out to the worthy one, however. 

Vilkas was now pulling her away from the Harbinger's quarters once he was finally told about the Dagger shards that laid dormant within. He tried to send reassuring emotions from the bond to her but he was met with a blockage. Something was blocking the connection and it made the wolf within him panic. His control was slowly slipping away as the minutes passed and the more Ragna resisted against them, against _him_. The blockage continued to grow until Vilkas could feel nothing, not even the anger that he knew was raging within her just from the glare she threw at his brother. The bond was cold. His hands turned to claws as he pulled Ragna roughly away from the door before he shoved her towards their quarters. He did not need to rely on the bond all the time for her eyes told him everything. Her eyes revealed the betrayal she felt, the trust that they had slowly forged was slowly withering away. 

Vilkas could do _nothing_. 

Skjor had told him that if he tried to explain the situation to Ragna, it may result in her wanting to see the shards more and that would cause more damage. His wolf told him not to trust his words and that the only for the situation to be better was that Vilkas should tell Ragna. But why should he doubt Skjor now? Skjor had helped him become the man he was now, he advises it as extremely helpful. The revelation that he will talk to Ragna caused the beast within him to retaliate, threaten to break out to comfort his mate. Of all the days Kodlak had to be gone to go to Falkreath, it is horrible. 

Ragna fought against his hold yelling curses at him only to grunt when Vilkas pinned her down the bed. His bed. Ragna let herself take deep breaths before she continued to yell at him fighting against his clutch strongly. Each attempt to shove him off felt like a painful rejection. Vilkas should just explain it to her, his wolf and instinct tell him to tell her! But he was advised not to! It wasn't long before Ragna resolve caused her to throw a deadly punch to his throat. His eyes widened thinking that something broke. He expected her to make a run for it but something unexpected happened that made his heart to break.

Ragna sniffled. 

It was one of those pained sniffles that will eventually lead to crying and Vilkas did nothing but stare at her like a foolish bastard. Like a branch snapping, Ragna kicked him off of the bed forcing herself to look away from him. By some torment, the bond became ice cold. Like there was a snowstorm beneath the frigid waters. It was worrying how much it had affected him. Sure he may be developing the necessary emotions to make the forced bonding work but there was really no point of raising his expectations when his mate was rejecting him like this.

_'Talk to her you fool!'_   His wolf vehemently growled at him but Vilkas continued to ignore the sensible advice that even he should know. He let her sulk on her own while he occupied the other bed, ignoring the restless moving that Ragna was providing. 

* * *

Aela knew that Vilkas is smart. She knew that he can quickly deduce puzzles, lies, and riddles. But she never knew how _stupid_ he could be when he is panicking and is ignoring every instinct that screamed at him that what he was doing was terribly wrong. As far as the huntress knew, their quarters smelled of distrust, tears, and ignorance. For once in her life, she was glad that Farkas was the smarter of the twins; even if it was for a brief moment. The bulky twin had swiftly demanded Skjor's involvement for his brother had the faint scent of the man lingering around him. It wasn't alarming considering they all do end up smelling like one another but the frown and the distress that caused the bonded pair was simply enough for Farkas. 

Farkas made it known to the older wolf that if he was to interfere with his brother and Ragna's relationship once more, he would not hesitate to tell Kodlak the minute he comes back as well as Rinoa. Skjor bristled once the redguard's name was mentioned. Skjor had made his distaste known to every single person in the city about her, relatively with his glares and sneers. Aela made sure that he wasn't going to end up harming her like he did with Ragna when she first came here. The nord man has always been judgemental of foreigners but once their skill set has been determined it usually changes. 

Skjor snarled at her, fangs growing "You decided to side with that whelp and Dremora, I decided that I will not let anyone else is be fooled by their charismatic personas!" It was rare for the man to lose his temper at her for they had equal footing in everything they do, _everything_. Aela should know why he was losing his temper constantly, but she doesn't. There were many things she wanted to figure out right now but she just can't. She does not have a sharp mind like Vilkas, though she worries that Skjor had messed with that brilliant brain of his, she relied on her instincts which are now sending her mixed signals about everything. Aela signed warily, arms giving out on her as she gazed at her lover. 

"Skjor, please. You must tell me what is wrong" she _begged_ him. The constant strain in their relationship is the cause of the mixed signals for her wolf, her wolf tells her that she should make amends with Skjor but at the same time, her own wolf warns her that Skjor is antagonizing the others. She desperately wished that they were not in this situation. 

Rinoa made her appearance while the argument was still going strong, the presence of the redguard made Skjor lash out; launching himself at her. The tackled woman was disoriented slowly assessing the situation she was in while she blocked the blows halfheartedly. Something told Aela that if she got herself involved, she will face the wrath of both participants. After blocking another bruising punch, Rinoa retaliated by using her Dragon Shout "Fus Roh DAH!". The man flew a few feet in front of her knocking chairs and the table around. Aela flinched at the power that Rinoa had to behold, the power made her bones rattle. The ground itself shook as well but not too drastic. 

Rinoa stood up from her position, legs wobbling for she was not used to her newfound powers "Alright, enough is enough. The shards are attracting the man, but he is fighting the attraction bravely. At this rate, Skjor will break himself is nothing is done" Rinoa concluded to Aela. Aela whimpered at the thought of Skjor losing himself to the power of the shards. Their eyes went straight to the struggling man, his eyes flashing amber telling Aela that his hold on the beast was increasingly dwindling with every struggle. Rinoa noticed the distress and had narrowly convinced Aela that she was willing to help him. The nord woman then gripped on one of Skjor's shoulder nudging Rinoa to help. The Huntress sneakily led them to the Underforge, Rinoa was rattled in shock when Skjor transformed into the beast form.

The women had barely subdued the wolf to the ground with the use of Rinoa's limited magic. The redguard could see the hunger for blood in the hunter's eyes, clearly eyeing her as a worthy prey to chow on. Aela reassured her that Skjor will not devour her for Rinoa had the abilities to protect herself. For the meantime anyway. Aela prayed to the Divines for Kodlak's swift return for she does not know how long they could trap the Werewolf. Skjor was bound to fight back once the moon is high in the sky, the need to kill will be powerful. 

"Werewolves... By the Divines, Aela!" Rinoa croaked out her sapphires eyes narrowed at the woman. Aela sighed, leaning against the cold stone wall silently preparing to explain the situation.

"Skjor and I see the Werewolf as a gift from Hircine but our control can be limited if certain forces are interfering. The twins are weres themselves as well as Kodlak. No one but you and Ragna knows this secret outside of the circle" The explain was overwhelmingly summarized but it was the best Aela could provide for now. Rinoa nodded understanding that this was a secret that was held very dearly. Then she realized that she was trapped in a tight space with a werewolf, _Skjor's Werewolf_ form. May the Divines have mercy on her.

* * *

 Farkas's nose wrinkled at the smell of sadness that seemed to escape in buckets coming from his brother's room. He had to roll his eyes at this situation, he may not be book smart but he wasn't blind. Skjor was clearly in the wrong when he had advised Vilkas not to speak with Ragna and his twin took the man's words to heart disregarding what his instincts had told him. Hell, even Farkas's wolf was whimpering at the overwhelming abundance of sadness but he was furious at his twin's coldhearted actions. Slowly opening the shared room of the pair, his heart ached at Vilkas's defeated look. A warrior should never have that look! For now, he will knock some sense into his brother's head. Grabbing a stool, Farkas sat down on it next to his brother. 

"Was it worth it?" it is an honest question. Advice should always be worth it, but when it's not most people would distrust the person immediately. But Vilkas continued to listen to Skjor. 

Vilkas sighed his eyes glancing at Ragna's sleeping form "Never. I should have listened to my wolf." he whimpered regretfully. There was no reason for Farkas to try and help fix the mess he made with what relationship he was starting to form with the Dremora. But here his brother was letting his ears be the bearer of his regrets. Many have assumed that Frakas was a man that would not be able to listen due to his physical and rather slow type of talking what many don't know that he is the best person to talk to when any of them was plagued with thoughts. 

Farkas snorted crossing his arms on his chest "You were in the wrong, so apologize" the twin wolf had apologized many times and it took him out of trouble all the time. Most of all when there was a misunderstanding. Farkas always did wonder how Vilkas continued to deflect people's attempts to form a friendship with him. It had pained him to witness a forced bonding between Ragna and Vilkas by Hircine himself. But he has observed and was proud when Vilkas tried his best to make it easier for the Dremora to accept the mark. His brother was finally happy after so many years of wallowing in solitude. 

Vilkas groaned at him eyes flashing amber "How can I apologize? We can't let her touch the shards and the more I try to take her away from it the more she will hate me! Whatever has transpired between us disintegrated the second she felt those damn pieces of metal!" his yell was followed by a roar, the room shaking from the force of the roar. Farkas had to roll his eyes but smile fondly at his brother.

"Ask Rinoa. She has more knowledge in this and maybe knock more sense into that brain of yours" Farkas commented while poking his brother's head with tender force. Vilkas grinned in appreciation at the suggestion before realizing how crap he treated the redguard as well. Great, the person that could help him might hate him too much to even bother aiding him. Vilkas only nodded his head in agreement, he shall ask when there's time. 

They both froze when their bones rattled from a distant pained howling of a Werewolf. Skjor's beast. Without hesitation, the twins ran out of the basement letting their hearing lead them to the Underforge, though they did not notice the lingering shadow that followed them. Upon entering the hidden location, Vilkas had to dodge a set of sharp claws that swung at him. The claws hit the sealed door behind him and the sound created short vibrations. Not needing any instructions, the twins quickly restrained the wild Skjor, using their combined strength to manhandle the beast to submit. Rinoa backed away as best as she could, squealing when a pair of clawed hands held her shoulders. Looking at the source her sapphire blue eyes met shining bloody red ones, the eyes were filled with curiosity and worry. Aela was about to join the manhandling when the air in the room suddenly became heavy and calming. Calming enough for the raged wolf to pause at its actions, amber eyes fluttering to closure. Farkas and Vilkas only had a brief relief before the wolf fell forward, two sets of arms catching the large beast. 

Even Aela felt lightheaded, but it did not feel threatening. It reminded her of her mother's welcoming arms during a particularly cold season while they sat by the fireplace. Her relaxed eyes turned to Rinoa only to widen once again when her eyes caught Ragna's amused gaze. She staggered towards the women, there were questions she wished to ask but could not form and speak. Aela could only let herself be caught in a cold but nonetheless welcoming embrace of the Dremora.

"I may have used too much if it affects you as well... sleep, Aela, you deserve it" Ragna murmured at her hair as Aela finally let her eyes drift shut, arms loosely hanging around Ragna's waist. Rinoa smiled fondly at the image before her, she knew that Ragna was uncertain about how she should approach Aela with this but the hug is enough to show that Ragna had no ill intentions to any of them. Farkas has proven to be unaffected by the spell that Ragna has used but Vilkas was more receptive to it, the spell used to calm his troubled mind. But his will to ask questions forced the spell to break from him. 

Ragna glanced at her partner a frown settling on her forehead. Did he not appreciate the help she was giving him? The spell was aimed for those that had troubled minds, though if calm enough can withstand it. But Vilkas intentionally broke from it. The young wolf snarled at her, fangs protruding from his mouth. "Is this some game that you enjoy to play? Tell me Ragna, what do you intend to do now that your opponent is asleep?" the accusation had sliced Ragna in half as easily as knife slit butter. Farkas winced at his brother's choice of words, using a hand to firmly place itself on his shoulder. 

"Vilkas, please, let Ragna speak for herself" wise words for someone that many considered idiotic. Ragna was surprised Farkas was siding with her rather than Vilkas, but the help is appreciated nonetheless. 

Rinoa was the one that realized that misunderstanding was afoot here. "Oh by the Divines! I thought the both of you have settled what dispute you had during your visit to Winterhold but I am proven wrong once again!" she yelled at both of them. Vlkas winced due to his enhanced hearing while Ragna remained stoic. Rinoa was not finished though, "Now here we are again, you bloody ignorant Nord making assumptions before anything was said! No wonder Ragna continued to _resent_ you!" Rinoa hissed out the word and it pierced Vilkas's heart immensely. Ragna shifted her frown from Vilkas to Rinoa, yes the woman had figured out that they were at odds with each other but she was also putting words in her mouth. Then again, she already knew that mortals tend to speak rather than think more. A habit that she is horrifyingly inheriting from the inferior beings. 

"Enough, Rinoa. I shall speak to him once we figure out what's the matter with the barbarian" Ragna sneered at the sleeping form of Skjor. There was a loud snore and it made the twins snicker only to hide it by their hand when Rinoa glared at them venemously. 

Farkas awkwardly rubbed his nape "So... should we wait for Kodlak?" they, besides Ragna, feared what the Harbinger was to say about the situation.

* * *

 A day has passed by when Kodlak finally returned from his swift visit with the Jarl of Falkreath. His nose picked up the scent of anxiety the moment he stumbled on the stairs leading to Jorrvaskr. His eyes shifted to the retreating form of Aela, hurriedly he should say. He could only imagine the trouble that has transpired over the day and a half that he was missing. The nord veteran sighed before he followed the growing scent of anxiety leading to the basement and to his room. There were loud and emphasized cursing in the distant foreign Daedric language that he had grown to like. His eyes flickered amusement as he witnessed Rinoa dodging an agitated Ragna, her hand holding onto the pouch that contained the shards of Mehrune Dagon's dagger. 

"If you know what is good for you, you will give those to me!" Ragna roared at Rinoa who cowered behind Farkas. Magic flared making objects float around the room. Farkas looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, even prison seemed appealing to the spooked nord warrior. The contents of the pouch clinked together loudly making the Dremora flinch outwardly. Perhaps the Daedra still had some loyalty for the lord she had served.

"What is going on here?" Kodlak asked loudly, though he could deduce what is happening he would rather have the rest of their point of view to understand the situation better. It was Ragna that first reacted to his presence, her form marching up to him an impressive glare on her face. 

"You!" her finger pointed at him accusingly, Vilkas was right in tow grabbing onto her wrist to restrain her angered driven actions. Kodlak frowned at the pair. He could still see the bond mark but the connection was faint as if it was disappearing. There was more evidence of this due to the dark circles that now adorned Vilkas's eyes, his cheeks were shallower like he had not eaten for weeks when he knew that they had merely eaten minutes ago. Evidence was on the table. Kodlak could see how pale both of their skin was paler than usual. They nearly looked like vampires if it were not for the existing bond bite. 

Kodlak could only sigh in relief as order seemed to disappear. Nothing like another day in the life of nord man. As amusing as it was to witness the unfolding of many events, he wanted his pack to ease down like usual. Aela glanced at him noticing the relaxed posture that he had and tried to copy it. There are times where not even Aela can solve things by herself. Like others she needed someone to lean on to, to seek refuge. Whether it was directly or not, every gesture that can calm them down was good enough. 

Kodlak crossed his arms "Rinoa, give me the pouch" the redguard hesitated before doing as told. Ragna could only follow the pouch as it was handed to the Nord's hands, teeth gritting against each other harshly. She can sparsely taste the bitter taste of copper in her mouth. Vilkas took the brief window of distraction to wrap his arms around her waist tightening his hold when she tried to free herself. If he was to get scratches then so be it. Ragna gave up on her activities eyes widening when Kodlak revealed the shards to her.

* * *

 " _Lyr-Oht-Roht-Doht Doht-Ayem-Geth-Oht-Neht_ " Ragna murmured letting herself fall against Vilkas's sturdy chest. She could feel the power within the shards, it was enough to tell her that Mehrune's Dagon could be using it to detect her presence in the mortal realm. A cold sweat broke on her forehead realizing that Lord Dagon now knows where she was.

' _I always knew where you were_ ' as if time itself stilled, Ragna intensely looked at the shards. Communication through the artifact was possible as long as the person has some sort of connection to it but her connection was direct. Her eyes lingered on it before looking around the room. They were all still moving but she could not hear what they were saying. Their mouths moved, eyes looked at her worried but nothing else. 

There was a deep chuckle coming from the shards ' _One of_ my _Valkynaz with mortals? Not only that but Hircine declared you as his property_ ' the words were spat out like they were trash. The rank was mocking stated as if Mehrunes himself could not believe that she had once served him. Ragna wanted to respond, wanted to voice her wanting to go back to Oblivion. There was a distant sneer that only Ragna could hear but it made her stomach churn. Dagon was disappointed, possibly humiliated with himself that one of his personal royal guards was now reduced to a dishonorable position. 

' _Ragna was it now?_ ' His voice mocked her once more testing the name. The Dremora could only imagine the scorn that marked itself on the Princes' face. She should feel ashamed. But the arms around her suddenly tightened giving her a reassuring hug. The horned woman wanted to cry her frustrations out but her training made her immobile to show any emotion when in the presence of the Lord she once served. She felt utterly useless. 

The malicious laugh made her bones weak but before she could hear what Lord Dagon was to say, Rinoa intercepted the connection by standing in between Ragna and the shards. The connection has instantly waned, broken and Vilkas used this opportunity to bring his mate towards the table. Farther from the shards if only a few feet. There was a longing expression on her face before her stoic demeanor appeared once more. Her carefully stroked her arm calmingly. If there was one thing that he has learned when he was a whelp, physical affection can do wonders for someone's emotional state. Her blood red eyes gazed into his silver one's recognition within her own. 

Then came the familiar spark of the bond mark.

Vilkas would gladly cheer and scream to the world that his mate has now welcomed him back into her arms but only half of it was true and he did not want to strain what small trust she was giving him again. Instead, he let a small smile appear thumb caressing the exposed skin of her arm. He could get lost in her eyes but he knew better than that. She could easily bend him to her will but she did not know that and he won't let her. Controlling a warrior and wolf was never a good thing even if it was their mate. 

Vilkas took a deep and shaky breath "Ragna, I- I apologize" he uttered to her ashamed of his actions a day before. He should have known better but overthinking was a deadly habit that he found rewarding at times but the consequences were deadlier if he was wrong. Losing connection with her by far was painful and it made him feel as though she had died even though she was right in front of him! Never again will he let others judgment rule him.

Ragna soundlessly huffed but grazed a hand on his cheek "A concept that I am confused about but I accept the apology. Though I won't forget" she warned him but gave him a tentative smirk. Even she could not believe a weeks effort of bonding was destroyed by someone else's opinion. She found it rather pitiful that Vilkas was easily swayed and made her think lesser of him but now that she let herself his emotions once more, it felt sincere. How did she even close the bond without knowing how to? She felt extreme pain from it another reason why she opened it up again but she can see the effects on Vilkas. It was utterly disgusting how such miniscule bond had this much power over them. Maybe she was not giving Hircine the credit he certainly earned. If used for torture, the torturers will have an easy way to get information out. 

Ragna should really try and put her past behind her now. Her days of torturing and ruling over inferior beings are now gone for she was living as an equal of their own. Her attention shifted from Vilkas to the hidden shards, there was still those that she needed to worry about. Now that Dagon knew, well rather he had known, where she was and who she was with; she must be more careful from now on. As much as she hated to admit it but she was growing rather fond of this fleshy, pliable and weaker beings. How sentimental of her. 

It took extra reassurance from Kodlak for Ragna to let the shards go. Away from her protective eyes. Luckily, Vilkas was able to sense her upcoming revolt due to the lack of decision making in her part and dragged the woman back into their quarters. Once the doors closed, Ragna had a mere second for air before Vilkas's mouth devoured hers in a possessive and apologizing kiss. It came as a surprise resulting to her legs trembling from the sudden prowess that dominated her. Her body decided to go against her wishes of falling asleep and Vilkas had to use his thigh to keep her upright. Her arms held onto his shoulder blades for dear life, mouth responding eagerly to the kiss. Vilkas let his tongue coy with her lips licking it tenderly until Ragna gave way. Their tongues met battling for absolute dominance for Vilkas only won due to the ambush that he demonstrated earlier. 

His silver eyes flickered amber as his wolf preened at her accepting the returned affection with bottomless glee. His claws appeared briefly against the door scratching the wooden barricade. The wolf needed more, but it also knew that it was pushing past boundaries that needed to be explored and discussed. Oh well, shoving tongues seemed to be of great importance as of late. Ragna wanted to push him away but when the mark shoved emotions of happiness and want at her she could only comply to the man's request. She felt a familiar heat pooling in her stomach and it screamed for release. But by the bloody divines, how was she supposed to ask for it?! 

Vilkas caught the scent of slick, the ever so familiar slick that made him quiver and loses his brains for. He loves it. He wants to let his tongue delve into her folds, devouring her inside out. He wanted to hear her cries for release, legs wrapped around his head and her hands roughly combing his hair in pure ecstasy. But for now, he will settle for making her look absolutely debauched. Her hair wildly scattered, lips bruised from the rough kissing that they exchanged and her pupils dilated from the pleasure. Maybe he should leave her like this... As if Ragna had read his thoughts, the Dremora snarled at him catching his lips once again in another bruising kiss. Their teeth clashed before their tongues once again wrestled. Ragna leaned against him pressing her clothed chest against his own, hands exploring the body of her warrior. She tried to get the buckles off so that she could get Vilkas to take his armor off but the man had other plans. Trapping both hands above her head, Vilkas tilted her head before he began to suck her skin making his way to the bond mark. 

As if the fire could not get any hotter, the first lick that he provided on the mark did wonders to their growing arousal. Vilkas's prick hardened instantly at his responsive mate bucking her hips to his. Ragna mewled at the contact wishing for something to happen. The heat in her stomach grew hotter and as the licks on the mark escalated the more she realized that she was going to come untouched. She could not even have a full minute of rest before it snapped making her body arched towards him, mouth parting to release her scream of undone. Her nails clawed at the hand that held both of her hands together but she could care less right now. 

Vilkas relished at the site and scent of his mate. There were so many things he and his wolf wished to do to her but right now, they were driven by lust, anger, and abandonment. They should have a talk... at some point. Ragna went slack in his hold whimpering when his hips continued to buck against her overstimulated body. Her vision started to spot white. Her senses grew numb with the world around her and she could only feel herself being held tenderly against his body before being laid on a bed. Vilkas whimpered, he wanted to focus on his arousal but he needed to take care of her. The second she regains her sense will be the second she might demand what the fuck he did to her. Not like he was not expecting it of course. He continued to hover over her pampering her face and neck with tender, soft kisses, praising her for her valiant effort. He will handle the claws later. 

Ragna's hazy vision returned to normal and at the sight of her debauched warrior made her shiver. If this is what the pleasures of men can do to them, then she will accept it with eagerly inviting arms. Not like she was ever going to say it outright. Their breaths mingled together, eyes gazing at each other and they exchanged soft smiles. Raising a thigh, Ragna created friction to help bring Vilkas to come. The man groaned lewdly, pressing his forehead on her shoulder as he let her do what she wishes. It took a couple nudges of her thighs before Vilkas spilled his seed that was trapped in the armor he wore. He detested the thought of letting anyone else clean it so he will need to clean it later himself. The nord man went slacked against her breathing heavily but he was content. 

"We... we will continue this but later... We have much to talk about" Vilkas muttered at her ear before sitting up. Vilkas shed his armor, letting himself be naked before her. His eyes looked for silent words of appreciation and he got them. Ragna's pupils dilated once more at the sight of his toned muscled body. She scooted over to make room for her bedmate only to sit up to shed her own armor. She dropped the baggage on the floor rejoining Vilkas on the bed. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. She laid on top of him, head on shoulder thigh draped over his hips. A hand grasped on his opposite shoulder and he briefly let a smile linger on his lips from the contented sigh Ragna let loose. 

Should she apologize for unintentionally closing the bond? Her lips felt chapped all of a sudden. She could feel shame washing over her like a tidal storm. Vilkas had more courage to apologize directly to her that she could. How could she be outdone by a nord of all races? 

Vilkas felt her distress and ought to caress her skin in awe at the fact that he could feel her muscles underneath the soft ashen skin. Vilkas could only imagine the numerous lovers that she had taken under her time with Mehrunes Dagon. Did she have a lover before she went to sleep for two centuries? Was Dremoras even capable of having a lover with their warlike personalities?

"Wolf, quiet. The bond is burning with all the thoughts running in that head of yours" she told him eyes gazing at him with annoyance. Vilkas chuckled softly hugging her close to his body. Her scent reminded him of fire, bloodlust, and surprisingly enough sweet rolls. He might need to request for more of those treats later on during the week with how he easily noticed the scent of the sweet treat. 

Sighing Ragna let herself be pampered with affection "Yes, talking sounds good. But now, I want to sleep" an odd notion that she had suddenly realized now. There were times where she would go weeks without sleep while she prepared the infantry for training. Numerous nights she would argue with her fellow Valkynaz about what type of training would be appropriate for this division as opposed to the rest. She did not even fight but her muscles ached as if she had fought a war single-handedly! Ragna eyed Vilkas suspiciously when the growl oddly resembled as purring of a cat. Was a wolf suppose to sound like a cat? 

* * *

Rinoa sighed in mock relief when she heard the doors close before Farkas, Aela, and Kodlak perked up in curiosity. She does wonder if they could hear and smell everything or if the smell is limited depending on what they were interested in. Actually, that sounded oddly disturbing. She may be human but she just needed to put two and two together to realize that Ragna and Vilkas were exchanging intimacy. It helped when Aela blushed bright red and had to smack Farkas who snickered at her. 

Now that she knew that her friends were making amends, the second problem was still to be solved. Crossing her arms, Rinoa glared at Kodlak "Harbinger or not, you're gonna need a plan to get those shards away" Kodlak nodded back at her acknowledging her words. They all had noticed how Ragna had stared at the shards mouth moving but it was all soundless. She feared that Dagon had used what little power resided within the shards to communicate with her. Rinoa was amused at the idea of Ragna ever returning to the service of her former lord but no one will ever know what is going on inside that brain of hers. 

"I'll take it," Rinoa said out loud. Her voice did not waver, there was no hesitation. Kodlak found it delightful that the redguard was willing to put herself through some danger to aid the rest of them. 

Aela frowned, however "Rinoa. I know you are strong-willed enough to withstand it but why should you?" it was a valid question that many would surely ask. Sighing Rinoa explained how a courier delivered her a message talking about a museum in Dawnstar dedicated to the Mythic Dawn and that she was invited to be there once it opens in another month or two. It surely intrigued Kodlak as he sat down on a chair letting his legs rest. 

"Exactly what we needed, don't you think?" Kodlak chuckled gesturing for Farkas to fetch for mead. The young man was confused about the context that was being said. From what Farkas has learned from his numerous lessons from his brother, the Mythic Dawn was a cult dedicated to Mehrunes Dagon. Ah. Farkas sighed smearing his face with his hand remembering that they had a Dremora in their ranks right now. 

Aela stood up straighter the frown replaced with pure worry "So you're saying that you are being welcomed to a home _dedicated_ to Mehrunes Dagon?" Sure the Circle may have altars for artifacts from Hircine inside their hidden passageway but they do not go public with their Deadra worshipping! Whoever the owner was is surely risking his life by creating a museum for the Daedric Prince that caused the Oblivion Crisis two-hundred years ago. Rinoa groaned knowing where this conversation was going to lead to. 

"More or less. Aela you will need to trust me" Rinoa stretched the word 'trust' out. If there was one thing that they all know by heart and that was the fickle thing called trust. Easily earned by a naive person and just as easily broken. Many can say that through these broken trust helps mold the person but that's only one outcome of many more. Right now, Rinoa needed her trust to do this. 

Aela grumbled before releasing a pained breath "Alright... but who's telling Ragna?" Farkas commented on this saying that Vilkas will be the one to do so. Aela, as much as she did not want to admit it, knew he was right. Rinoa smiled at them before letting her attention go back to Kodlak.

"I go to Dawnstar with the shards, investigate then come back here, sounds good?" a simplified version of what she will be doing. Kodlak nodded at her approvingly. He also knew that there was a hidden leader behind those shy and contemplative eyes of hers. A leader is able to assess the situation quickly and reassure everyone to the best of her ability. She may not know it now but Rinoa will be molded into what many want her to be, whether she liked it or not. It pained Kodlak when he first realized what he was doing weeks ago, he was playing a part in her destiny to something more and he had a feeling that he won't be here to witness it. 

Putting the thoughts aside Kodlak bellowed loudly "That's as good as it gets! Just make sure you're careful" he explicitly reminded her that her safety was what he wanted most. Rinoa gave him a shy smile before taking the pouch. She should leave now but she will need to pack for more supplies in case this little trip might lead her to something more. It won't be surprising due to the luck she was having.

Farkas escorted her out of the city bidding her good luck before she disappeared from his sight. The twin wolf could only imagine the adventure she will have with the shards by her side. Humming 'The Dragonborn Comes' Farkas made his way back to the Hall only to be greeted by a body colliding to him once he opened the door. Barely catching his balance, Farkas glanced down at a knocked out Athis who appeared to have claw marks running from his ear to his chin. The marks were thin but bled. A narrow escape he could only imagine. There was shouting coming from within, Farkas carried the unconscious dunmer skidding to the left as a chair hurled past him. The seat broke outside parts flying farther. The warrior closed the door hurriedly dropping Athis, gently, on the floor away from any harms way. 

" _Iya Tayem-Roht-Yoodt-Seht-Tayem-Ekem-Doht Yahkem-Oht-Yoodt!_ " A familiar voiced screeched loudly in the foreign Daedric language before the smashing of a pot echoed through the hall. He could feel the growing anguish that was coming from their Dremora member. Farkas was dumbfounded as he took in her state. 

Tears of frustration streamed down her cheeks, eyes blazing with unleashed fury, hair wild as it continued to float around her like a small breeze was keeping it afloat. What worried him was her bloodied knuckles and claws that dripped with the crimson liquid. Farkas heard Vilkas whimper lowly across from her, his arms dripping with said liquid. It was the deep marks that littered his arm that made Farkas realize that the blood came from his brother. The need to protect his brethren slowly took over but a heavy hand held him on his place. Aela was grimly shaking her head. 

Vilkas stepped towards Ragna only for the Dremora to back away. His wolf cried out within, hurt that their mate did not want to be close to them. "Ragna, please. Did we not promise earlier that we will talk?" he begged her to heed her own words. Ragna faltered only for a frustrated scream to break out from her a hand grabbing a plate before hurling it towards him. The speed that the plate had when it was thrown at him was intimidating, though the ragged and tired appearance of the perpetrator had lessened it. The couple wore civilian clothing and now their fight resembled one of the many violent fights that many couples have. 

Her eyes continued to let the tears escape "That was until your people decided to take what should be my duty!" she yelled at him stumbling to the ground when her feet stepped on a cup. The need for her fire to burn everything was great but the mark kept her grounded, emotions of pleading, care, and sorrowful apologies calmed her for a brief moment. Her breathing was ragged like she went on a swim in icy water. 

Kneeling down at her, Vilkas's hands hesitated to reach out for her. The aching of his wounds made his movements difficult but his determination to ease his mate was stronger. Ragna thrashed in Vilkas's hold, claws tearing the linen on his back, piercing the skin underneath. Vilkas whispered words of apologies begging her to understand why the others had done what they did. Vilka showered her with kisses whispering promises that he will be the one to confront Rinoa when she comes back to demand why they did not wake the couple up to discuss about the museum. 

The others began to make their way downstairs to leave the pair alone, the whelps eyeing Athis with worry before Ria and Njada carried him downstairs. The Circle remained, Skjor was in his bedroom sleeping soundly unaware of the events unfolding. Ragna's breathing evened but they could all smell the bitter smell of hate escaping her pores. 

" _Iya Hekem-Ayem-Tayem-Ekem Yahkem-Oht-Yoodt_ " She hissed at Vilkas with a fierceness that made the man recoil but not enough to push him away from her. Ragna felt cowardly when she said the three words in her language but could not find herself to care as she remembered why she was mad in the first place.

Stroking her hair, Vilkas nuzzled against the mark "Rinoa will be back in two weeks, hopefully, sooner. But please; we need to talk" he let every emotion out. His voice was choked, scared that this may be a breaking point that will forever scar the permanent bond they had. Well, he does wish it is permanent. Vilkas held his breath waiting for her response. The sagging of her body as she admitted defeat was his answer, encircling his arms around her waist to make her sit on his lap. They uttered no words of enlightenment, Vilkas could find no words to bridge the rift and Ragna could care less about what he felt right now. Her eyes found the eyes of Kodlak, promising pain if he did not explain later on. 

The pair was left alone, their earlier understanding for one another trampled once again with the unforseen event.

Two steps forward, five steps back.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this was good enough. I tried to make the wording much cryptic, but of course, I kind of failed on that already. I have a name chosen for her. The nameless dremora of Skyrim. Now, this story is in the existing universe I have my characters Rinoa and Alduin in, but it will be during the main quest is still being done aka in progress! Pretty much Alduin is still the dragon rather than the human.
> 
> But hopefully, this chapter is enough to show you peeps the idea that I have for this next long story again. No set ending as of yet because with how my mind goes, you never know... might end it without a happy ending...


End file.
